


Unforeseen Side Effects Of Kleptomania

by pempeeeperem



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: But only chronically, Delfino Island drowns in paint, Dimentio is lovesick and Mimi tries to survive, F/M, Mario and Co. appear too but not really as main characters, Mimi is very confused, Romance, Story follows the plot of the game, They just do their 'saving the worlds' thing, dimimi, does this count as Marentio?, just a lot of lols because Dim is ruining everything, mostly by herself, rip Merlee's mansion, they get their shit together eventually, this is a light hearted story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pempeeeperem/pseuds/pempeeeperem
Summary: After being recruited by Count Bleck, Mimi and the other minions move into Castle Bleck and begin their training in order to aid the Count in fulfilling the prophecy. The prospect of making the world a better place is enough for them to fully stand behind the Count but their unity in this aspect does not induce harmony between the minions. Especially Dimentio and Mimi repeatedly come to blows. When Dimentio dares to use her diary to embarrass her in front of the others Mimi carries out her greatest revenge plan yet. In order to make him regret reading her precious book she writes a fake entry stating her affections for the jester and describing truly disgusting actions she did with him in a dream. Unfortunately, her plan backfires spectacularly as Dimentio confesses to her. When her attempts to creep him out don’t succeed she ends up in a secret relationship with him. Now she has to deal with enemies, an apocalypse and a lovesick Dimentio in tow. Great.





	1. Dimentio Needs A Beating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~  
> I hope you enjoy this silly, light-hearted story <3  
> If you like the story let's chat in the comments. We can gush about this pairing - I would love to! 
> 
> Aside from that please comment on my writing style and on points I can improve!

# Dimentio Needs A Beating

Mimi has had many jobs in her nineteen years of life. Some have been pleasant, others not. She has been in many places in order to avoid homelessness and hunger and she has been more than successful in this. Rather than seeing her conditions as a fight for survival, she sees it as adventurous. Traveling has always been one of her dreams - the other being financial stability and having a companion to accompany her on her travels, preferably a male companion. Sadly, up until now she has kept moving alone most of the time. Being a young girl in a dangerous world would keep many restricted. Not so Mimi. Those who dare to creep on her at night usually… let’s say they don’t get to tell the tale.

That is how she got the attention of her newest employer. A mysterious man calling himself Count Bleck. After one, admittedly strange, job interview she moved to a place called Castle Bleck. Going with a stranger usually leads to problems but not so in this situation. He provides her accommodation, pay and three meals a day. Not to mention the amazing project she will work on. Mimi was hooked instantly.

Her co-workers turn out to be a bunch of unique but lovable people. Nastasia, the Count’s assistant, is a strict and very organized person. Mimi receives her tasks from her and goes to her if there are any problems. O’Chunks is the definition of a teddy bear. Big and strong, but caring. Also, he talks in the worst accent Mimi has ever encountered and she isn’t sure if he ever attended any form of school. Then there is Dimentio and, oh boy, was Mimi wrong about him.

He seems polite at first and just as mysterious as the Count. Mimi appreciates that about men and tries to get closer to him, but she should have never done this. Dimentio turns out to be the biggest jerk of all time. He doesn’t look like it, wearing a silly jester’s uniform and making puns and bad jokes. However, as time passes at Castle Bleck something changes in her relationship with him. They share a good connection like two colleagues should, sometimes they joked and had good conversations but Dimentio has this side about him that nobody has foreseen. A cold, yes, cruel side that keeps everyone at distance. Mimi doesn’t know how it happened. Maybe she was not polite enough, maybe he noticed that she laughed at his jokes out of pity, or maybe he’s a sick psychopath that can’t fathom human interaction.

At first it is harmless, and Mimi doesn’t mind much. Sure, she gets angry and yells at him but more for fun than out of real fury. He closes the jam lid so hard that she can’t open it without O’Chunks’ help or he lets a rat sleep on her bed or one day he destroys the order that she has created in her wardrobe. That last one is on the verge of being pestering. He must have seen her undies when he did so and that makes Mimi unbelievably uncomfortable. How embarrassing that he, out of everyone, saw them. So, she pays him back heavily for that, scratching his mask in anger. That is the point in which their _war_ starts. Dimentio has no sympathy for her from then on. The pranks turn into traps to hurt the other. Physically yes, but they are mostly aimed at the ego. Soon, Mimi and Dimentio don’t talk anymore. They scream at each other or stay silent.

The others observe their quarrels with worry, but they can’t turn them back. It is too late to make them friends again - if they have ever been so in the first place. Mimi befriends Nastasia and regularly lets her steam out to her, cursing Dimentio and wishing for his death. Nastasia nods to this and advises her to avoid him. Mimi does so but Dimentio is not the forgiving type. He begins to do the unspeakable: Stealing her precious diary. So, they don’t just return to their pattern, they outright fight each other at every instant.

One morning Mimi talks to Nastasia and O’Chunks about the upcoming week and their tasks. Dimentio walks past them and shoots her a glance. That alone is enough to make her lose her temper and she chases him through the halls cursing him and throwing rubies. He laughs most of the time until he accidently lets his guard down and Mimi slits his leg. Furiously he throws electrical spheres at her. Mimi dodges, shapeshifts into a snake, bites him, lets go, dodges again, gets hit, shapeshifts back, throws rubies, gets hit and loses consciousness as the Count arrives at the scene.

From this incident on the Count keeps a close eye on them breaking off any fights before they arise. He often sends out Dimentio for scouting, which the jester hates as it _wastes his talents_. Mimi gets a tight training schedule to prepare her best, but she thinks it is simply to exhaust her.

The weeks pass and Mimi doesn’t encounter Dimentio often anymore. She sees him at the meals and sometimes in the halls. They then hiss at each other and Dimentio mocks her with his horrendous similes. He keeps taking her diary but since she’s too exhausted most of the time she just screams at him until his ears hurt and gives it back to her. Sometimes she sends Nastasia to get it back but Nassi is very busy lately, so Mimi has to think of something new.

She hides it in new places but Dimentio finds it. She puts a lock on it, but he opens it with a snap of his fingers and loudly reads to her. She keeps it in a purse during daylight and puts it under her pillow at night, but he has the nerve to teleport into her room and steal it while she sleeps. Mimi knows he does because one night she wakes up from it. Sleep deprived she lunges at him and they struggle on the floor. Giggles escape him as she pins him down and that horrifies her. She strangles him, not hard enough so that he can’t breathe but enough that he listens to her when she speaks.

“If I see you in my room one more time, I don’t care if day or night, I’ll poison you.” She growls.

“But why would you do that?” He asks innocently.

“Are you serious?”

“Right now? No, not really.”

She grits her teeth.

“Now, if you would excuse me. I don’t like being sat on.”

And with that he levitates and pushes her off.

“I would appreciate it, if you didn’t touch me again.” He informs her.

“I would appreciate it, if you let me alone.” She spits.

“Oh, is that your attempt at humour?”

“Fuck you.”

He chuckles.

“Your threats are as pathetic as a stand-up comedian’s jokes. The audience claps only in pity.”

“You’re one to talk. Nobody laughs at your jokes, only at you.”

He shuts up after that and they stare at each other. It’s too dark to make out his expression but Mimi knows he’s fuming. She wishes she wore something more than her short pink pyjamas since he’s fully dressed and looks more imposing than her. Whatever, she can kick his ass in any outfit.

“Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha. What a comeback. You sure know how to defend yourself, Mimi dear.”

“Are you done then?” she asks annoyed.

He chuckles again.

“It always is a pleasure to talk to you.”

She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I’m not. Get out.”

“Your wish is my command.” He purrs, “Sweet dreams, Mimikins.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“I thought you liked pet names? Isn’t that what you wrote on the 26th of May?”

“You _read_ my diary?” she barks.

“Wouldn’t you like me to give you a pet name?”

“No! Only my boyfriend is allowed to!”

“Ah, scusi, I forgot about that. You’re looking for a _cute_ boy or for the Count in that matter.”

She squeaks and throws the pillow at him. He blocks it with his hand unimpressed. So, she summons rubies around her. They faintly shimmer in the little light that shines through her window.

“Get. Out.”

She trembles in fury.

“Oh, Mimi, are you kicking me out? How hostile of you.”

“I never invited you.”

“That is true.”

“What do you even want from me?”

“Oh, I was just bored.”

She growls.

“Now, now, Mimi dear. I know it is past your bed time, so, I will make my leave.”

He raises his hand preparing to teleport away.

“But before I go, I believe you should forget about tonight. It would be embarrassing if the Count found out about your… affection towards him, wouldn’t it?”

If that gets out, she is done for.

“You don’t scare me.”

“Oh, aren’t you brave! But I see you trembling. In fact, I see your expression perfectly.”

The rubies disappear and she looks away defeated.

“Fine. Now leave or I scream.”

“Don’t be sad, Mimikins, you’ll see me again in the morning.” He hums, “Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha.”

Snap! And he’s gone. Ugh. She should have screamed when she woke up.

\-------------

The next day they are assembled in the training room before breakfast and Mimi drags herself onto the platform designated to her. Tired she sits down and kicks her legs as she waits for the meeting to start. O'Chunks stands over there waving at her but waits in silence. Nastasia is a platform above them and the Count on the one next to her. Mimi doesn’t dare to look at him directly. He would never take her seriously again if he knew about her crush. The meeting starts when Dimentio finally shows up with a pop.

"Ciao!" he cheers.

“You’re late.” Nastasia notes.

“Scusi, it will not happen again.”

He quickly nods to O’Chunks and the Count.

“You look tired, Mimikins.” He says to her.

Her answer is a simple scowl at which he chuckles.

“The Count has an important announcement to make.” Count Bleck exclaims and raises his arms to gain everyone’s attention, “Today is the day we all have prepared for. The Count knows how hard you worked these last months and from now on he counts on you to work even harder. The first step to fulfil the prophecy will be taken today! The Count needs you to be prepared for our enemies that will soon show themselves. So, train hard and rest well. From tomorrow on your tasks will be more important than ever before.”

Mimi and O’Chunks cheer to his speech, Dimentio smiles devilishly and Nastasia adjusts her glasses.

“Ehm, Count Bleck? I have a question.” Mimi says, “Does that mean we don’t have free time anymore?”

“Oh, please!” Dimentio cuts in, “Dating should not be your top priority at the moment.”

Mimi squeals. O’Chunks coughs awkwardly. Nastasia sighs.

“What I do in my free time is none of your business!”

“That is correct, Mimi dear,” He says sympathetically, “but I don’t want you to break your little naïve heart when you don’t find any hunky lifeguards to fall for you.”

“I can’t believe you did that again!”

She jumps up and-

“Silence, demands Count Bleck!” Count Bleck barks, “Mimi, Dimentio, stick to your schedule. Behave now, until Count Bleck returns.”

Mimi turns to him surprised.

“What? Aren’t you going to take us with you?”

“No, Mimi, this task requires the Count and Nastasia. Count Bleck needs you here, prepared to head out at any given moment.”

Mimi pouts.

“Yer can count oan us, Count!” O’Chunks roars.

“That is too bad, isn’t it, Mimikins?” Dimentio grins at her.

“Oh, shut it!” She spits back.

“There is no time to waste.” Nastasia speaks up, “I need you all to carry out these tasks in our absence.”

That closes the meeting as she gives each one of them their tasks for the next days and everyone goes about them. The Count and Nastasia leave as soon as O’Chunks understood his mission and thankfully Dimentio vanishes immediately after. Mimi still fumes that he not only read her diary again but this time he revealed a secret to everyone and by doing so he oversteps the line.

Mimi needs to pay him back for what he did. She also has to make sure that he won't scoop his nose into her belongings again. He must never want to read her diary again, so, it has to be horrible. Something that even the darned jester is afraid of. Mimi hums thoughtfully as nothing comes to her mind. Just what could this heartless bastard fear... and then she has the perfect idea.

She laughs devilishly as she walks back into her room. Finding her diary where it should be, she sits down at her desk. She hits her bottom lip with the pen and thinks about what to write first. A giggle later she clicks the pen and starts:

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to something to admit to you. I kept this for such a long time to myself, but I need to tell you! Maybe I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Maybe I was just too embarrassed to believe I had these thoughts. Maybe I feared I will go insane if I dare to think about it... but I keep having these dreams and they get worse and worse. Or better for that matter. I was sooo confused for a long time and I didn't know what to do about it. Then I thought about it and now I can understand. So, here’s the deal..._

_In my dream I walked into his room and slowly undressed him. I took off his mask and kissed him. His lips were so soft, and he was so gentle with me. But I didn’t want it gentle. I pushed him onto his bed and-_

Mimi suppresses her laughs behind her hand as she writes. The pen moves on his own and she realises that she copies a scene from a book she read. Oh, that was so romantic! This will surely make him gag! She sighs soul-stirringly and comes up with more details. About how much she is into him and how gentle he is and how amazing the sex is and whatever else crosses her mind. It’s close to making her gag. 

_And then my alarm clock ringed. I always wake up before he can finish me, and I hate it. These dreams are so good, I always have to touch myself afterwards. I wished sometimes that he would come in and just take me. To finish what he started. I wish I could sneak into his room at night, kiss him and he would be ready for me. I would stop wearing underwear and pull him into the next room. I want_ _him so much._ _I’ll turn crazy I swear. Every time I see him, I just want to rip off his clothes._

_Last night… he came into my room. I thought it was another dream, but unfortunately it wasn’t. That could have been sooo embarrassing! Dimentio just came to mock me again. I really hate him. … Okay that’s a lie but you know what I mean._

_I must calm down. Dimentio doesn’t even like to be touched. I have to keep avoiding him but sometimes it is so hard. I feel like a ticking bomb. I wish I didn’t feel that way about him. But I can’t help but wonder how cute he might be under this mask. I guess, for my intentions he can keep it on as well._

_That’s it for now. Wish me luck!_

If Mimi ever found out that somebody writes stuff like that about her, she would cringe so hard that she possibly dies from it. Hopefully, Dimentio dies. Did she overdo it about the dream? Nah, the more embarrassed he is, the better. If there is one thing that Mimi knows about the jester, then it is that he hates to accept his inferiority, to willingly subordinate.  Yes, she wrote that kind of scene. This should tick him out.

Now, all she had to do is wait and drink tea. For a couple of days nothing happens. Dimentio is as obnoxious as ever and apparently hasn't walked into her trap yet. He teases her about how she fights like a girl and she explains to him that it is because she is a fucking girl. Not like he could tell the difference, she yells at him. In return he praises himself that no stupid and vain things can distract him and advises her to think less about those lifeguards and perhaps then she can pose a threat. That is when she throws a ruby at him, misses and gets one of his horrible similes in return. She tries to stuff his mouth with her rubies, and he abuses his teleporting abilities.

It goes on like usual. That is why Mimi is extraordinarily delighted to see that her diary gone after training one day. She claps her hands in joy and rubs them as she imagines Dimentio's horrified and disgusted face. She quickly showers, changes into her pyjamas and storms enraged into Dimentio's room. She kicks open the door.

"WHERE. IS. MY. DIARY."

Dimentio lies on his bed reading a book.

"Oh, good evening to you too, Mimi." the jester snarls as he turns his head as much as to look at her.

He doesn't even bother to stand up.

"Dimentio, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"In case nobody has told you yet," he yawns, "you're horrible at keeping promises. I'm still waiting to be choked in my sleep and losing all of my limbs as I scream in unbelievable agony."

"Well, this time is a little different." she says in a low voice trying to intimidate him.

Yet all she manages is making him shoot her a mildly interested look.

"And why, if I may ask, is that?" he sighs.

She grinds her teeth.

"You should know by now that you should not mess with me or you will regret it AND if you don't give me back my diary this instant then I will - I PROMISE YOU I WILL - make you pay for this!" she screams.

Amused by her display he sits up and tilts his head.

"You seem angry, little Mimikins." he remarks.

"You can be damn sure I am!"

He chuckles to himself.

"You are like a lion cup trying to impress his father," he shakes his head "yet all I hear is a faint cry."

"I'm so sick of you!" she spits, "Do you think I want to be here?!"

"Seeing as you're the one that barged into my room, yes."

"You're delusional."

"No, I saw you very clearly coming through that door."

"Dimentio! My book, now!"

"I don't have it."

"Of course, you do. Why else would it be missing?"

"Perhaps you haven't checked your room properly? Just like you haven't checked for those traps in your training today?"

"Are you spying on me?" she exclaims.

"My dear Mimi, if I had the time to spare, I would surely not waste it on watching you missing your rubies. Although seeing you getting frustrated is great entertainment. Perhaps the greatest of all time."

She pulls a face as he chuckles. What a creep.

"You're mad." she states.

"Not as mad as you will be in a moment."

He snaps his fingers and a book appears over his opened hand.

"My diary!" Mimi cries, "You liar!"

"Oops."

She marches to him intending to carry out her act perfectly and just as she predicted he lets it levitate higher bringing the book out of her reach.

"Dimentio!"

She struggles to catch it as she jumps onto his bed.

"Na, na, na." he scolds, "You're not supposed to stay in other people's beds."

"Just give it back to me!"

The book vanishes with a pop.

"Oh?" he says.

Mimi stares at him furiously as another great idea comes to her mind. She tackles Dimentio pinning him down beneath her. He is too surprised to resist her. Bringing her face near his she sees his big eyes behind that mask.

"Listen up, jerk." she growls, "If you dare to take as much as a peek into my diary, I swear I will fucking end you."

He blinks at her, a grin coming onto his face.

"What is this? A new side of you I haven't seen yet? Are you extending your claws like a tiger aiming to bring down its prey?"

"You can be damn sure that I'm the tiger and you're the prey."

He chuckles.

"Wow, this has to be one hell of a secret you've written in there."

She opens her mouth but doesn't say anything making him even more curious. He grins. He pushes her off making her tumble onto the ground.

“Ow! You moron!” She groans.

“Just a quick reminder: Don’t touch me. Thank you.”

He clears his throat. She glares daggers at him earning another chuckle.

"I believe I will be sleeping outwards this night. Sweet dreams, my dear Mimi!"

With that he teleports away. She breathes through. That act has seriously drained her. She never noticed how much energy she wastes on that guy. A giggle escapes her. Her trap just fell shut behind Dimentio and he has no clue what is awaiting him.

After one more satisfying villainous laughter she returns to her room, and for the first time since months, she can't wait to see Dimentio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimi, this is a brilliant plan! I can't see how this could go wrong!  
> But don't worry, maybe you'll like what comes out of this? Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha!


	2. Who would have seen that one coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi's trap fell shut and Dimentio shows her just how sorry he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else read Count Bleck's lines in Batman's voice or is it just me?

# Who would have seen that one coming?

Mimi walks to breakfast with a skip. She hopes so much that Dimentio is there as well as the others. Oh, how will he react upon seeing her? What will happen when she greets him angrily and demands her diary back? The others will groan in annoyance but will Dimentio give it back to her with lowered head? Ashamed? Disgusted? Regretful? She laughs silently. Yes, you don’t mess with girls, you idiot!

Pushing open the door to the kitchen she finds the place empty. She grabs ingredients for a sandwich and enters the dining hall. Swallowing her disappointment, she sits down next to O’Chunks, the only one present.

“Morning, lassie!” he cheers and continues his plate of grilled chicken.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Morning, O’Chunks.” Mimi says friendly, “Where are the others?”

She cuts the bread and begins stacking.

“Nassy and teh Count are still out oan their mission. ‘aven’t seen Dimentio.”

“Ah.” Mimi mumbles and eats her breakfast.

After this disappointing start into the day she shakes off her bad mood and heads for training. Today’s exercises consist of polishing her summoning abilities. She summons various numbers of rubies, lets them levitate, rush through the air, hit the walls and dissipate. Trying new variations of this spell she focuses on summoning them in unusual spaces. Around her, but also everywhere in the training room. One ruby gets stuck in a dummy as it was supposed to appear next to it but, well, didn’t. She stomps her feet in fury and tries her hardest to get the ruby out again. However, she can’t control what she cannot see. In the end she slices the dummy into small pieces with whizzing projectiles and retrieves her beloved gem exhaustedly. That just now required way more energy than she thought.

After a quick shower and lunch, she strolls through the halls of Castle Bleck. Until now she hasn’t encountered Dimentio yet. Is he avoiding her? There are days when she sees him only in the evening, but hopefully he avoids her. She takes care of today's tasks and visits O’Chunks, but she leaves soon as she can’t have good conversations with him. That leaves her to herself, so, she takes a nap, reads magazines and daydreams about her bright future of no more stress with Dimentio.

In the early evening she trains her endurance for another hour before going to dinner. To her surprise the Count and Nastasia have finally returned.

“Everything will be revealed tomorrow.” The Count answers Mimi’s question about their mission.

So, she sits down and eats. O’Chunks excitedly chats with Nastasia, who responds politely to his stories. It’s a normal dinner with everyone - everyone except for the darned jester.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Mimi addresses the Count, “but where is Dimentio?”

“The Count does not know but assures you that Dimentio will be back soon, safe and sound.”

She pulls a face. He can come back with a broken leg for all she cares. It’s simply unusual to not have him here. Trying her hardest to prevent her grin from spreading she celebrates inwardly. Mimi returns to her dinner and O’Chunks returns to his story about some war on boats.

Afterwards she relaxes with Nastasia and questions her about her day. As always Nastasia stays vague and changes the topic. Mimi accepts it and talks about her day in return and about the upcoming fashion. O’Chunks listens to them with a troubled expression. The Count has left to do his countless tasks. Dimentio doesn’t show up.

The evening proceeds uneventful. Nastasia leaves soon to read her book and O’Chunks has only stayed because of her. He doesn’t have a good reason to go to sleep yet, but Mimi shrugs it off. It’s not her business that he’s crushing on her. Although it amuses her.

She stretches as she walks to her room. What should she do now? Dimentio still has her diary. Hmm, her novel it is then. Sighing she opens the door and freezes on the spot. Dimentio stands in her room, leaning against her desk, arms crossed on his chest and her diary in hand. He looks up.

“What are you doing in my room?” she shouts.

“Good evening, Mimi.” He greets her in a low voice.

Her eyes fall on her diary. She slams shut the door behind her and marches towards him.

“Give it back. Now.”

To her surprise he hands it over immediately. She frowns.

“Good.” She mumbles, “You better not have read it.”

He hesitates.

“I have.”

She shoots him her angriest look she manages.

“I apologize for doing so.”

“Yes! You better!”

He looks to the side.

“This is so… personal. I truly am sorry. I wasn’t meant to know.”

This is going so much better than she thought. He is uncomfortable, stands in a defensive pose and talks quietly. No mocking, no jokes. This is exactly what she wanted.

“Yes!” she spits, “You are damn right. What I write into MY diary is MY business. I can’t believe you did it again. You’re the worst!"

He sighs.

“I know. I know. But-“

“No. Spare me your apology. It is not accepted. Get out of my room.”

She steps to the side and angrily points at the door. He walks, but towards her.

“My dear Mimi,” he says, “I-”

“Just get out.” She pouts, “And don’t talk to me ever again.”

"I would have never guessed."

"Well, you were not supposed to know!"

"I really am sorry for intruding your privacy like that. But-"

"Go to hell."

"You see-"

"No! You've done enough damage. Just leave me be."

"Look, Mimikins,"

He stops way too close before her.

“I would have never guessed you felt the same.” He whispers.

Err, WHAT?

He slowly caresses her cheek with his thumb. Mimi stands frozen in place, a horrified expression on her face.

“Wha- wha- wha-“

The jester smiles softly.

"All this time I thought you hated me." He says.

"Wha- Who- No, I-"

He nods understanding.

"I know, you thought I hated you with a passion as well but it has been a whole other passion I felt towards you. Like a mask disguising its wearer I disguised my emotions because I thought you didn't return them."

"I- I- I-"

He chuckles softly.

"But now I know."

His thumb stops in motion, holds her in place while he lifts his mask with his other hand. Mimi doesn’t even register his real face. Her brain is deep fried, and she inwardly screams as his face comes closer.

"Now we don't have to act no more." He whispers.

His lips touch hers. Slowly, he closes his eyes and moves his mouth. Mimi doesn’t respond. Mimi is broken. What is happening?

“To think that all this time” he sighs breaking the kiss, “we felt the same.”

He caresses her cheek again and looks deep into her eyes as his other arm slings around her waist. She opens her mouth but not a sound comes out.

“That all these fights were our desperate attempts to be close.”

He pulls her to him. She flinches as she feels his belly and his hips against hers. It's the opposite. She wants to scratch his face. Wants to leave deep claw marks on this bastard, but she is frozen to be bone.

“How much time we wasted when we could have had this all along.”

His thumb moves from her cheek to her bottom lip.

“Yet we behave like children not knowing how to deal with affection,”

His gaze falls onto her lips.

“with desire.” He breathes.

Oh no, please no. Their lips meet. He kisses her slowly and gently, almost carefully. Mimi stares at him wide-eyed in paralysis. He’s so warm. His body emanates so much warmth, and he holds her so close as if to smother her. As if he thinks her legs would give in if he let her go. And his damned lips are warm too, and wet. She doesn’t like that. They aren’t even soft. They are hard and scraped.

“Relax, my dear.” He whispers and licks his lips.

He tilts his head as he goes for another kiss. Mimi doesn't relax. She's a board not able to move, to speak, to breathe. She forces herself to breathe and to break out. The first task is manageable, the second is not. She feels numb. How did it turn out like this? How could it POSSIBLY turn into this obscure nightmare? Where did she go wrong? Her mind floods with rushed, horrified, realising thoughts.

Her fingers twitch. Finally, she has control over them again and manages to grab his sides yet her arms have no strength to push him away. She holds him in place. Her mind is clouded. She can't form coherent thoughts anymore. His lips keep moving on hers. She feels it clearly. They put a spell on her. After all, he is a sick psychopath with sick magical abilities. Why else would she let that happen while everything inside her screams to fight. To kick his teeth out and ram her knee into his crotch. Speaking of which... He's not gonna, is he? Mimi would die if she has to feel that! The thought alone terrifies her.

He sighs and gently bites her bottom lip in the next kiss. Mimi shudders and wants to throw up. His hands wander lower on her back and she snaps out of it. She pushes his chest away.

“Wow, wow, wow! Now, hold on!”

She pants heavily and turns bright as a tomato as she looks at him bewildered. Just what did just happen? She didn't actually let that happen, did she? What was just about to happen? Has he put her under some sick, perverted spell? There is no way she would... No way. This feels so wrong! She wants growl, to show teeth, transform into a monster and strangle him, bite him, break a leg or two but whatever he did to her was too powerful.

His hands stop a centimetre above her bottom. His eyes have a dreamy glow and his mouth still stands open. He licks his lips and breathes through as well.

“What I wrote-“

“Shhhh.”

He smiles warmly at her and his thumbs stroke her back. She stiffens and her breathing becomes frantic. Worst of all, she feels his body with every breath and he pulls her close to his chest. Their noses almost touch.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, my dear Mimi.”

"But I..."

Her trembling hands can’t keep him from pulling her into a tight embrace. He brings his mouth to her ear. At least he doesn't kiss her this time. Mimi takes a trembling breath.

“I know this comes as surprising as snow in the desert.” He whispers, “I, too, needed some time to process this. That is why I leave you for now.”

He looks at her and his hands return to caressing her cheeks with both thumbs.

“But I promise you from now on you may have me.” He smirks, “Anytime.”

Mimi's mouth falls open but she manages not one word. There is nothing she can do against him rubbing his mouth on hers again. Too stunned to process all of this. Too weirded out by all of this. He kisses her softly. A shiver runs through her spine and her fingers claw into his poncho.

She wants to scream how much she doesn't want this. How wrong he is, how stupid that he thinks her to actually be thirsty for him. He's an asshole and nothing more. She wants to scream all of this on top of her lungs but she is too shocked and her mind races too fast.

“You can’t believe how relieved I am.” He sighs longingly, “I was going mad. Truly mad. I wanted you so badly. For so long.”

He kisses her again. And once more. Mimi doesn't feel her face anymore.

"But now we can make up for past mistakes.", kiss, "Fights.", another kiss, "Words."

One more kiss and he simply smiles at her and strokes her cheeks.

"D-Dimentio-"

“Cara mia,”

Slowly he takes her hands that tangled into his poncho and kisses both.

“I’ll see you in the morning.

“I… I… ”

“Sweet dreams, Mimikins. We will talk tomorrow.”

Mimi stares at him. He lets her go and vanishes with a pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Big news - for everyone but especially for Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi thinks. A lot. The Count has big news for his minions but Dimentio has even bigger news for Mimi. She realizes that her plan might backfire even more.

Mimi is left in a vacuum. The whole night this scene plays in her mind over and over again. His lips, his hands, his smile. How his arm felt around her, how hot is breath was, how slim his abdomen. What he said to her and how It made her feel.

She wants to punch his teeth out.

After finding the strength to move again she brushed her teeth and scrubbed her lips until it hurt. It didn’t help. She could still feel him. She could feel his warmth. She changed her pyjama and brushed her hair until every single knot was gone. Still she couldn’t shake off the feeling. Still she felt him right in front of her. On her chest. The worst was seeing herself in the mirror. Her cheeks red, her eyes wide, her lips trembling in the blood rush. This is the worst thing Dimentio has ever done to her.

Mimi can’t believe that this happened. He wasn’t disgusted at all. He was… pleased? He seemed so relieved and what did he say? He - she doesn’t dare to think about it - he wanted to kiss her for a long time? He - ugh - does he have a crush on her? No, it can’t be. Yet her diary entry was so explicit and he didn’t mind.

_You don’t have to explain yourself._

Mimi screams into her pillow. She didn’t want that! She wanted the opposite to happen! Oh, why did she ever think this was a good idea?! She made out with Dimentio! That was the last thing she expected to happen. She freezes. Does he think she really wants to do that? Does he expect that? Is he gonna try… stuff?

Her breathing becomes flat and fast. He… He wants to… to… with her? He wants to be naked and in a bed with her and… and kiss and… Oh no. She groans into her pillows. No, she must end this now. Go straight up to him and yell _Fuck you and fuck your perverted little mind, you little mindfucker!_ And then explain that all of this was a misunderstanding.

A knock comes from her door. Mimi flinches.

“Y-yes?” She shouts.

“Morning, Mimi.” Nastasia says.

Mimi relaxes instantly. It’s just Nassi.

“The Count calls for an early assembly. Please be ready in ten minutes.”

“Okay!”

Nastasia leaves for the next room. That’s the plan. Assembly and then explaining everything. Dimentio will be furious but she prefers the hate over his advances. She crawls out of bed, gets dressed, brushes her hair hastily and walks to the training room while fiddling with her pigtails. She must clear this instantly. She won't survive another sloppy kiss of his. Sloppy and warm and confusing. How did she never notice that he was into her?

A deep breath and she puts on her happy face. She opens the training room and hops onto her platform. The Count and Nastasia are already present.

“Good morning!” Mimi smiles.

“Count Bleck wishes a good morning as well.”

Nastasia nods and pushes her glasses up.

“Will you tell us today what you have been doing, Count?” Mimi asks sweetly.

“That is correct, says Count Bleck.”

“Ooooh, how exiting!” Mimi cheers, “I can’t wait for the end to come!”

“You seem extraordinarily happy today, Mimikins. Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha.”

The platform in front of her gets occupied as the jester teleports in.

“Ciao!” He greets.

She stares at him in silent fury. Dimentio nods politely to the Count and Nastasia.

“The Count wishes a good morning to you as well.” Count Bleck says, “It seems your day off has replenished your strength.”

“Indeed. One day can change a lot.”

“The Count is pleased to see his minions in good health.”

Dimentio chuckles and turns to Mimi.

“I hope you have slept well.” He says, “Have I ever mentioned that I can interpret dreams? You can come to me anytime.”

Mimi grits her teeth. The door to the training room bursts open as O’Chunks storms in but she glares at Dimentio. He winks at her with a big grin behind that stupid two-faced mask. He fucking winks. Mimi fumes and turns red in anger.

“Soa sorry tah be late!” O’Chunks huffs and jumps onto his platform.

“Very well!” The count exclaims.

He raises his arms theatrically.

“Count Bleck has splendid news for you, my minions. Nastasia and I return successful from our mission. Today, Count Bleck reveals to you the first prerequisite of the prophecy!”

He makes a pause for dramatic effect and swings his arms. Mimi squeals in anticipation, O’Chunks cheers, Dimentio grins sinister and Nastasia allows one of her rare smiles to appear.

“Today, Count Bleck will summon the Chaos Heart! The greatest power in all worlds, in all of the dimensions! With the help of the Chaos Heart we will destroy all brittle worlds and create a new, perfect world!”

The minions uproar, loving the speech.

“Count Bleck invites all of you to take part in the summoning as there will be a wedding as well.”

“Oooooh!”

Mimi’s eyes sparkle. Weddings are a beautiful thing. She might have not attended one yet, but they look magnificent in movies and they often represent the grand final in her novels.

“Who gets married?” She asks exited.

“Today we will witness the connection of a king of evil and a princess of good.” Count Bleck says. “This special reunion-“

Hold on a princess?

"A royal wedding?" She squeals.

She holds her hands to her chest and squirms in place.

“A real royal wedding, Count?”

They throw confused looks at her. Then Count Bleck bellows his charming laugh.

“Bleh! Heh! Heh! Yes, Mimi, a royal wedding.”

Mimi sighs dreamily. This is one of the reasons why she has a crush on him.

“Now, minions,” Count Bleck demands, “let us not waste time. Nastasia, bring our guests to the garden. O’Chunks, assist her. Mimi, Dimentio, the Count expects you in five minutes.”

The tasks are given and everyone heads out. Nastasia teleports herself and O’Chunks away. The Count teleports away as well. That leaves Dimentio and Mimi. Suddenly, all bravery leaves her. The wedding is more important anyway. She jumps from the platform and hurries to the door. This outfit is _not_ suitable for a wedding.

Dimentio pops up in front of her, leaning casually against the door.

“Why the hurry, bellissima?”

Mimi comes to a stop stumbling.

“What do you mean? We have five minutes.”

She frowns when he doesn’t move.

“Five minutes.” He repeats and smiles.

“Dimentio, I have to get changed, so, move it.”

“Ah! Is that the problem?”

He pushes himself from the door. Floating to her he slings an arm around her in one motion and teleports her into her room. Mimi shrieks. She has never teleported in her life and her head spins. Reluctantly, she clings to him as her knees threaten to fail her.

“Oh, was that your first time? Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha. I feel honoured to be the one you share this moment with.”

He slings his other arm around her waist as well and steadies her until her head clears. Once she manages to stand on her own, she looks at him pissed and pushes herself out of his embrace.

“Thanks for the warning, asshole.”

Dimentio chuckles.

“My stomach is weird.”

“That is normal.”

He hops onto her bed and looks at her expectantly. She blinks at him.

“What else do you want?” She asks.

“I thought you wanted to change?”

Her hands form fists. She can’t believe his boldness.

“Obviously I can’t!”

He tilts his head.

“Do you wish for me to leave?” He asks.

“YES!”

“Oh. Very well. I will be outside.”

He seems disappointed but does teleport away. She groans in annoyance. Running through her wardrobe she pulls out her favourite dress and another pair of shoes. Swallowing her anger, she steps outside and to her disappointment, he waits for her.

“You look wonderful.” He says with a smile in his voice.

She feels his eyes wandering on her. She gulps but doesn’t answer. When has he ever complimented her? Err, never. She shakes her head and walks past him towards the stairs.

“What’s the matter, my dear?”

He floats next to her and extends a hand.

“No way I’m teleporting with you again.”

“I will take good care of you.”

Yeah, like Mimi would trust his word.

“I’m gonna barf on you.”

“Mmmh, I would not like that, to be honest.”

He pulls a face that is mostly covered by his mask. Mimi continues to stride in a fast pace while Dimentio floats effortlessly besides her. She throws him a glance, and he winks at her a second time. Mimi flinches and concentrates on the stairs leading downwards. Two more corridors and they’re outside and Mimi will be safe from him. She throws him another glance. This time he lifts his mask minimally and reveals his tongue going over his top lip. Mimi shudders and, of course, Dimentio takes notice.

“What do you say,” He hums, “if we enjoy this wedding, and later we enjoy ourselves a little? I know a nice place I could show you.”

He looks straight ahead and his voice is innocent as if Mimi’s intestines don’t form knots and as if she is not at the brink of lashing out. _Enjoy ourselves_. That’s it. Mimi pulls the ripcord. She grabs his hand and pulls him into the next room she finds. It's a storage room with cleaning supplies. She pulls him in and shuts the door.

"We talk now." She demands.

Dimentio, visibly flustered, leans against the door and looks at her astonished.

"Oh my, Mimikins, I really think we don't have the time for that now."

"What?"

"Why don't we _talk_ after this wedding? You can come to my room after or I create a dimension for us."

"No, I want to talk now."

He sighs longingly.

"I want to _talk_ too. You have no idea."

Mimi blinks and shakes her head violently.

"No, no, no, not that. I mean actual talking. Words."

The thought sends a tremble through her body.

"Oh?" Dimentio says.

"Look." Mimi stresses, "What I wrote is not what you think."

He stares at her.

"This is not what I want, do you understand?"

He tilts his head trying to follow her.

"This was not supposed to go like this."

Fuck, why can't she just tell him that she pranked him? He looks at her so weirdly. It is such an unusual look. Soft, expectantly, understanding. Is this how he would gaze at his lover? Mimi does _not_ want to get this look. It reminds her of something. A puppy perhaps. It makes it so much harder for some reason.

"Dimentio,"

His expression changes as realisation kicks in and he steps closer to her.

"You got that all wrong. All I wanted is-"

"I get it." he says, "You don't want an affair. You want a boyfriend. Romance as described in those books you read."

Mimi frowns.

"That, uhm..."

Maybe she can scare him off with love!

"Yes." She says, "I want a boyfriend and I want love and roses and fluffyness. I want a happily ever after!"

His mouth forms an 'o'. This is their goodbye, yes! He looks so sullen. Hahahaha!

"It appears I have misunderstood you." He admits.

"Well... yea. I want dates" She continues, "and fun and happiness and I don't want it any other way!"

Slowly, he takes off his mask and smiles gently at her. Mimi frowns.

"I'm glad." He says.

"Ehh..."

WHAT?!

He steps close to her and caresses her cheek. Mimi stiffens.

"My dear Mimi," he rasps, "I assure you that my affection for you goes beyond the physical aspect."

Mimi's eyes become wide. He sighs longingly and slings his arms around her waist. His lips aim for hers. Hastily she throws her arms up and hugs him. No more kisses. Please, no more kisses. He returns her embrace just as willingly and presses her tightly to his body.

There they are again. His chest and his hips and his hands. Mimi is nestled into him and she feels _too much._ She would groan out of discomfort but she fears that he might misunderstand that too. He misunderstood everything but it seems… it seems that she was wrong as well! Her mistake is graver than she thought. Her breathing becomes flat and horrified thoughts rush through her mind. Does that mean that... that Dimentio... has feelings for her? He has genuine feelings for her? This is so much worse than last night.

She panics and Dimentio hums contently as he rubs his nose in her hair. Mimi panics more. What is she supposed to do now? She can't tell him that she fooled him. She would break his heart! You don't play with the feelings of others. Only cold-hearted bitches do that and Mimi does not want to be associated with those!

She gulps. Is this reality? Is she still asleep perhaps? This can't be real. Dimentio likes her... Dimentio really likes her. He is not disgusted by her touches, apparently. He likes to kiss her and wants to do more. Ew. Yea, that's ew. She shuts her eyes in disgust.

Forcing deep breaths her mind doesn't come to rest but at least she manages some thoughts. So, she got herself into a huge mess and once again lets Dimentio get all over her. He isn't revolted by the idea of dating, love and the such? That surprises her just too much. Mimi doesn't know this man anymore. Well, she never actually did. What did she think to know about him? Actually, she only knows his name and that he likes to be a jester. Maybe that too is only an act! Mimi's mind races.

"Cara mia," Dimentio whispers into her ear, "as much as I would like to stay with you here - and I would like to as much as a moth wants to reach the light - I believe we will miss the wedding if we don't go now."

He loosens the embrace to look at her. His eyes gaze at her with warmth and happiness and peace. A gentle smile accompanies it.

"Let us hurry now. You can have me all you want afterwards." He purrs.

Mimi opens her mouth to say something but she doesn't know what. Her second plan failed and his sentence just now ties her stomach into a knot. He chuckles quietly and plants a kiss on her-

"I'm not an easy woman, Dimentio." Mimi blurts out and presses her hand on his mouth.

He blinks at her in surprise, then wrinkles form around his eyes as he smiles amused. Gently he takes her hand.

"Of course.” He says, “You are a woman of class."

He kisses her palm.

"I adore that about you. You don't let your desires overcome you. You've mastered your emotions."

He looks at her and... is that amazement in his eyes? Mimi gulps. Another compliment and again it seems to be genuine. She can’t process this. Is this really Dimentio?

"Your resolve will keep us steady." He continues and holds onto her hand stronger, "Love is like a flame. When it burns too high, it won't last long but ember glows forever."

He breaths in deeply as if his emotions are about to triumph over him. Mimi blinks at him perplexed. That was weirdly romantic.

"You wish for dates." He states, "So, let me take you out for dinner tonight."

Dimentio stares at her excitedly. Mimi’s mouth falls open. Oh my gosh why?! Why does this happen?! Mimi wants to cry.

"S-sure."

"Excellent! I'll tell you the details later. We must hurry now!"

His face brightens up like the sky when the first stars come out. He grabs her hand and pulls her to the door.

"Wait!"

She pulls back her hand making him turn around abruptly.

"Nobody must know this." she says firmly.

He stares at her for a moment, then steps close to her grabbing her stupid hand again. What's up with that?

"You are right." He says, "If this comes out problems will arise. They wouldn't understand."

He raises her hand to his lips.

"My dear, we have to keep it secret."

He kisses her apologetically. If anyone found out about this Mimi would die of embarrassment. Her social status would be ruined. Nastasia would lose all respect for her and the Count would never look at her the way she wants him to. O'Chunks wouldn't mind, probably, but that’s beside the problem!

"That's... fine by me." Mimi says, "Just act like usual."

He chuckles.

"You find this exciting, don't you?" he muses.

"No, I don't." She barks.

"No need to feel attacked. I surely find this interesting and I would go far, very far, just to see you."

Mimi gulps. What is that supposed to mean?

"Bellissima, I'll gladly be your boyfriend." He smiles, "Even only in secret. We will find a way like adventurers without a map."

Mimi forces herself to not pull a face. He's getting all mushy.

"Okay, now let's go. You first."

"Very well, my dear, I'll be seeing you at the wedding."

He kisses her hand once more, lets go and vanishes with a pop.

Mimi leans against the shelf exhausted. That is a lot to unpack. Her head swirls. What is this week? Everything goes from bad to worse! Is Dimentio now really her - she gulps - her _boyfriend_? How is that possible, Mimi wonders. How is it possible that she had no clue about his feelings? Usually, she has a sense for this kind of thing.

She takes a deep breath. She can’t possibly tell him now that she wrote a fake entry to hurt him. It would break his heart. His heart… it longs… for her? Dimentio loves her? That isn’t sure yet. The only save fact is his crush on her. A crush of a calibre that he couldn’t deal with. A crush so grave that a rejection would devastate him. All this time he pushed her away before anything could have ever happened. Because he feared heartbreak.

Now, she knows his fear, his weakness. What a weird feeling to have this knowledge about him. Knowledge means power. She persuaded him in a second to keep them secret. What else could she make him do? Didn’t he say that he could create a _dimension_ for them? A fucking dimension. Mimi didn’t even know this was possible. Just how powerful is Dimentio in reality? She doesn’t want to know. She doesn’t want to use him. All she ever wanted was a pleasant work space in which he isn’t teasing and insulting her and reading her diary. She must get rid of him as fast as possible.

Tonight, Mimi will make sure that their date ends in a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get this feeling that Mimi is a little in denial hmmm


	4. Let's ruin this date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful wedding and a horrible date. Mimi has it all figured out.

# Let's ruin this date!

“Bowser, ferocious and fearsome, evil king of the Koopas. Do you take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?”

Count Bleck stands in his magnificent robe in the middle of the altar between the two happy lovebirds. It is truly a sight to see. The garden has been transformed into a picturesque scenery. Everywhere soft shades of white and cream, flowers and… turtles. But Mimi doesn’t mind all the strange attendees. She clenches her hands over her chest and sighs dreamily. The bride looks beautiful in her princess dress. Mimi can’t make out her face under the vail and she is excited for the groom to finally kiss her. Although that groom is not what she expected. The groom is a giant dragon. Somehow, Mimi finds this even more romantic. A forbidden love!

“Bwa ha ha! Bleck old boy, are you kidding me? The answer’s YESSSSS!”

This king sure has a weird way with words.

“Peach... Noble princess, pure of heart... Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?”

The Count guides the wedding with so much elegance and with such an eloquent speech. Mimi swoons. Nastasia, on her left side, nods slowly. This is her way of showing emotion. Dimentio, on her right side, stands still and makes not one sound. O’Chunks, next to Dimentio, is sobbing without shame.

“Oooooh…. I….. I do.”

The turtles cry in joy and throw white petals into the air. Mimi sniffs. The groom lifts the veil and the princess turns out to be prettier than what she has expected. The following kiss is a little weird but the couple seems happy and that is what counts. Doves are released and everyone claps and cheers. It is a wonderful ceremony.

Then the earth rumbles with so much force that Mimi clings onto Nastasia but Nassi struggles just as much. Reluctantly she grabs onto Dimentio’s arm who floats unimpressed next to her. Nassi holds onto Mimi, and O’Chunks onto Dimentio’s other arm. They all grab onto him as the earth shakes. The turtles scream in panic.

The freshly married couple falls and the groom swipes up his bride and brings her to safety. How heroic! But Mimi’s attention is quickly drawn to the Chaos Heart that emerges and floats into Count Bleck’s hands. A pitch-black heart shaped emerald. She feels the waves of energy pulsing through her. Unconsciously, she grabs a little tighter onto Dimentio although the rumbling slowly decreases.

“Bleh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Bleck! Yes, precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus!” The Count cheers.

“Congratulations, Count.” Nastasia says.

“Yeah!” Mimi shouts.

“Owww!” O’Chunks still sobs.

“Halt!”

Every head snaps to the foreign voice. A quivering man in green clothes and a huge moustache steps towards groom and bride. The groom growls angrily. Who is that?

“L-l-l-let her go, B-bowser!” The green man whines.

“Grrrr, get lost, second player. Peach and I are going to live a happy and long life without you two pestering us!”

“I w-w-won’t let that happen!”

The man takes in a fighting stance but jumps up in a scare as the Count speaks up.

“Now who might you be, asks Count Bleck.”

“Argh!”

“This is enough.” Nastasia mumbles and strides to the altar as well.

The earth stops in her rumbling and Mimi lets go of Dimentio embarrassed. He doesn’t say anything and she is thankful for that.

“You need to step down, k?” Nastasia spits at the green man.

He turns to her with a frightened expression.

“N-no! I have to stop this! M-mar-“

“Enough, k?”

She glares at him and the man falls unconscious. With a thump he lands on his moustache. Wow. Nassi is actually badass, Mimi realizes.

“Bleh. Heh. Heh. Well done, Nastasia. Now,”

The Count raises the Chaos Heart above him as a big, black book appears before him and begins to chant.

“Oh, Chaos, hear my plead! Unleash your might! Bring forth the end of us! Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy!”

The Chaos Heart sends out even stronger pulses of energy. Mimi feels her ribs vibrate and swings her arms in an attempt to keep her balance as everything shakes even worse. She lands on her bottom. O’Chunks falls on all four. The turtles fall over, many retreat into her shells. Dimentio floats again. Nastasia stands stiff and has no problems as well as the Count. The heart in his hands shimmers as it releases its power. A stream of black light shoots into the sky and it feels as if the heaven cracks and breaks open. A deep black rift appears and leaks more black nothingness into the atmosphere.

“Bleh! Heh! Heh! Heh! Precisely as written.“

The Count looks satisfied at the sky and swings his robe over the heart making it disappear. Mimi stares at him unbelievingly. This was supposed to happen? Well, in that case she doesn’t need to worry. A heads up would have been nice, though. Shakily she stands up again as well as O’Chunks.

“Congratulations, Count.” Nastasia says and adjusts her glasses.

“Yes, my minions, the prophecy has begun. Soon the worlds will end. Now,” He looks at all the creatures around them, “Count Bleck has no use for them anymore. O’Chunks, integrate them into Count Bleck’s army. Mimi, bring the man and his moustache into the dungeon. Nastasia, bring the princess and the king to their quarters. Dimentio, follow me.”

“Yes, Count!” O’Chunks cheers and salutes.

“K.” Nastasia says and walks to the couple.

“Certainly.” Dimentio says and floats to the Count.

“Yes, Count!” Mimi shouts enthusiastically.

She skips to the unconscious man as everyone follows their order. In the corner of her eyes she sees Dimentio and the Count teleport away. She glances at Nastasia, who talks to the couple. The groom looks confused but the bride is just happy to be with him. Truly romantic, Mimi thinks and picks up the green man. He’s heavier than he looks like, so, Mimi shapeshifts into one of her favourite forms: A majestic deer and scoops up the man without problems.

After locking him in one of the cells deep under the surface she returns to Nastasia who hastily walks through one of the corridors with a clipboard under her arm.

“Ah, Mimi.” She says, “Good timing. I need you to do these tasks…”

The whole castle buzzes of life. Mimi supervises the cleaning of the garden. The turtles turn out to be very industrious and obedient. Just how Mimi likes her underlings - not that she has ever had underlings but she enjoys this. The day goes over fast. Sometimes she looks up and gazes at the void and her heart beats fast when she thinks about her perfect world and that she will have it soon. Sighing dreamily, she orders the turtles to work faster.

\-------------

In the evening everyone comes together again for dinner. O’Chunks boasts about his _guys_ , the army of turtles that are oh so aspiring. Nastasia quietly eats her soup and listens to his story with a small smile. A rare sight, Mimi thinks as she sits down. The Count is missing as well as Dimentio.

“Eh, Nassi?”

They turn their attention to Mimi.

“Do you know where the Count is?” She asks.

“The Count is consulting the Dark Prognosticus and wishes to not be disturbed.”

“Ah.”

“Dimentio is eating outwards tonight.”

Mimi blinks in surprise. Fuck, she forgot their date.

“Is something wrong, Mimi?” Nastasia asks.

“Uhh… No.. But uhm… Eating outwards sounds great! We, uhh, we should celebrate this day!”

“Aye! What a fantastic idea!” O’Chunks booms, “We had no good party in a long time!”

Oh shit, no. Nastasia sighs.

“You two may go. I am exhausted and there are still things to be taken care of.”

“Awww, but it won’t be any fun without you!” Mimi whines while relief washes through her.

“Yer right. Ain’t no fun going without ya.”

Silence stretches between them in which O’Chunks looks seriously sullen about this. Mimi gulps uncomfortably. Nastasia finishes her soup and sighs.

“I did not wish to ruin dinner.” She stands up, “I’ll see you in the morning. We have a lot of work to do.”

They say goodbyes to her as she leaves the dining hall. Mimi observes the large man that fails spectacularly at hiding his thoughts.

“Why don’t you go after her and help her?” Mimi says, “Nassi would appreciate that for sure!”

His face brightens up.

“Yer right! Yeah, I’ll go and ‘elp her wit her stuff!”

He almost knocks over his chair in excitement and follows Nastasia. O’Chunks sure is a dork, but it’s cute. Mimi sighs. That was close. Is Dimentio waiting for her? They didn’t agree on a time and he promised to tell her details later but they have been just too busy.

She leaves the dining hall not having touched her plate at all and walks to her room. Her thoughts swirl as she thinks about the date. She really is going on a date with Dimentio, isn’t she? She has no clue how this happened. How all of this led to this evening. She feels sick just thinking about this scene in the storage room. He looked so happy and was that… was that an actual confession?

She closes the door to her room behind her and sighs. Her throat feels dry and her stomach wants her to stop getting in those situations. One day she really is gonna barf on Dimentio. Dimentio… how can she make him hate her? She has to put up her worst behaviour today! Maybe she should be cold and rude to him but she always is cold and rude to him and still it charms him. Hmm. Maybe she should be clingy and jealous. That could work but how is she going to pull that off on her first date? If he talked to another woman, she could make a nasty remark or if he starts talking about an ex then-

Hold on. He can’t possibly have an ex. That would be crazy! Who would date him on their own free will? Mimi, apparently. Ugh. No, Mimi is forced to. That is something completely different. Back on track.

Clingy and jealous is a perfect romance killer but it’s hard to pull off. She needs more than that. Maybe she can bore him to death by talking about fashion and beauty? Check, she will do that. Oh, absolutely! What else? She could make comparisons between him and the Count! Yes, he will hate that! He will then have to accept that the Count is superior to him in every aspect.

“Mimimimimi”

Maybe she should talk about herself constantly and not show interest in him. That’s not bad but she would have to reveal a lot of information about herself then. Nah. Oh, she must interrogate him! Yes, that is perfect. This mysterious son of a bitch is going to have such a hard time with Mimi.

“Mimimimi!”

She can’t help but giggle about her fantastic plan. It is then that she realizes that something unusual lies on her desk. Mimi was so absorbed in planning that her room completely faded out. For example, the red rose and the small handwritten card. She has a feeling from who this might be and picks it up hesitantly.

_A fair maiden’s most precious treasure will bring me to you_

Mimi stares at the card. What the fuck? Is this supposed to be a riddle? Jeez, this man has too much time. What is the answer supposed to be? Virginity? Ew. He must mean something else. She sighs. Fine, she’ll kiss the stupid card. But first she needs to get ready. She looks through her wardrobe to find a suitable outfit. This one? No, too much cleavage. This? No, too short. This? She looks way too good in this. No… No… No… She tries on several but she just looks too good in them! No wonder he fell for her. A curse to be this beautiful!

In the end she settles for a cute, yellow dress with dots that covers her shoulders and her knees. If this date is to become a catastrophe then it has to start by obscuring her beauty. Dimentio will get the full package. As in he won’t get anything. Only awkwardness. She brushes her hair and dispenses the pigtails. Choosing her shoes and taking one last look in the mirror, she deems herself ready. No special make-up, no styling. It’s not worth the effort. Now the card.

Mimi doesn’t like the aspect of playing into his obvious try-hard romance. The rose is a nice attempt but he isn’t convincing anyone with that. Least of all Mimi. If he thought he got her for good then he is going to regret his decision _very_ fast. She smirks. This time there won’t be any surprises.

Cautiously she places her lips on the card. For a second she wonders that it is strangely warm, then the card kisses back. Shrieking she tosses it away.

“Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha. My, you look lovely!”

Dimentio teleports into her room and elegantly lands on the floor. Mimi huffs and looks at him furiously.

“You sneaky son of a…” She starts but stops when she sees him.

“I hope you enjoyed this little teaser. There is a lot more where that came from.” He hums and smiles at her.

He changed into a completely different attire. No mask, no silly hat, not even his gloves. Instead he wears neat pants, shoes and a shirt. All in black. He looks… astonishing. Mimi stares at him. It feels as if she sees his face for the first time. He is pale. Very pale. Which creates a crass contrast to his outfit and to his short, black hair. Speaking of which, has he styled his hair? It falls so obviously perfect. She expected a reason why he wears a mask but she can’t see none. His face is so… unspectacular. There has to be a reason. Mimi’s staring intensifies.

“Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha. My dear, once you’ve finished admiring the view, may I?”

He steps to her and offers his arm. Mimi gulps and blinks back into reality.

“Are we going to teleport?” She asks.

“Yes, my dear Mimikins, but don’t worry. It gets easier with each time.”

Hesitantly she takes his arm. She looks into his smiling face. Friendly, inviting, certain, happy. Everything changes in a second and they flip from one dimension into another. It is even worse this time and she clings onto him for dear life. Her legs are wobbly and she leans her whole weight on him. Dimentio doesn’t mind as he steadies her with a strong embrace. She hates that she feels that way every time, and she hates that she hears his heartbeat. It beats in a quick pace just like her own.

“Okay.” She mumbles.

Slowly she regains her posture and taking a step back straightens her dress.

“Take it easy. We have all the time we want.” He whispers but lets her go.

She frowns at him and wishes to slap him for his smugness. A warm breeze flows through her hair. It smells salty. Then she notices the scenery. A wide beach, palm trees, strange looking inhabitants and the endless sea.

“Oh my gosh!” Mimi shouts, “Where are we?”

She takes a few steps to the railing that separates the sidewalk from the water crashing onto the walls. Sea gulls fly over the sky and she sees fishermen. She turns around to see a small, colourful city above which a huge gate with a golden bell in form of a sun towers. Her gaze falls back to Dimentio, who looks satisfied. He steps to her side.

“This is Island Delfino.” He says, “Delfino Plaza, to be precise.”

“This is beautiful.”

She is amazed by the beauty of this place. When she sees the green mountains in the background her heart dances with joy. Spinning around and observing the small waves forming and collapsing far out on the see, the view entrances her. This place is unbelievable. Mimi is too ecstatic to be bothered about him stepping behind her.

“An amazing place, don’t you think?” He says.

“You can say that again!”

She turns around and… oh shit, when did he come so close? Her question gets stuck in her throat. He looks down at her with a calm and content aura. She swallows hard and nervously grabs onto the railing. Perhaps, if she ignores the fact that this is Dimentio, then she could say that this is a handsome face. But nothing should change that fact. No, this is her colleague Dimentio. There is nothing attractive about him. This is her colleague, not her crush. He isn’t her type. Mimi likes tall men, tall and attractive and fit. Not her slim colleague with enthralling eyes and unexpectantly sharp facial contours. Yet she finds herself staring at him fascinatedly.

“Hm?” He hums.

“How, errr, how do you know this place?” She asks looking to the side.

He shrugs.

“I stopped here for the coffee once.”

Her eyes turn back to him and she raises a brow.

“Really?”

“No. I saw a prospect.”

He laughs at her death glare.

“Although there is a good café. I’ll show it to you next time.”

His hand slides into hers and she stiffens. The touch sends a spark through her.

“Would you like to explore?”

“S-sure.”

He gently leads her along the promenade. She allows him to hold her hand - for now. It’s only the first ten minutes. She still has a lot of time to ruin their date. _Stay calm, Mimi._ She just needs to follow her plan and by the end of this evening he won’t bother her ever again.

They walk for a little while. Mostly in silence. Dimentio tries to make small talk and Mimi tries to make it awkward. She gives short answers on his questions and doesn’t ask back. So far, so awkward.

“I bet you’re hungry.” He says.

He seems a little off. Is it nervousness or annoyance? Hopefully the latter.

“Yea, do you know a good restaurant per chance?”

Mimi’s stomach rumbles since hours but she endures it silently.

“Yes, certainly!”

Dimentio brightens at this chance for conversation and tells her all about the culinary adventures one can have. She curses inwardly. It’s not awkward anymore. He leads her to a restaurant at the sea side. They sit down at a table outside by the railing. This place is unbelievably romantic. He really chose the worst place for her plan.

“They serve sea food here. I hope you don’t mind.” He says.

She could say now that she’s allergic to it or something but her feet already hurt and she doesn’t want to walk anymore. This day has been so exhausting. So, she shakes her head.

“Sea food is fine.”

He looks relieved. Huh. It is rather easy reading him without his mask covering him. She should start now. Looking through the menu he keeps talking about this or that dish and recommends some of them. She glances between the book and him. There hasn’t been the possibility to make a comparison to the Count yet and she declined the thought of being jelly or clingy. Dimentio vehemently refused to let go of her hand and she would only feed into that if she started to touch him now. It was such a vice grip that she was too timid to free herself. In the end she had no other choice than allowing him to hold her hand.

A waiter comes to them to light the candle on their table and asks them about drinks. Mimi orders water but fumes inside. Can you not make this place any more romantic, _please_? Dimentio smiles at her and she returns it politely. She quickly looks at the menu again.

If she was sure that he would pay for everything today evening, then she would choose the most expensive meal. But she isn’t sure and she neither likes octopus nor caviar. So, that option falls flat too. As of right now, she has two choices: Boring him with her beauty knowledge or the interrogation. She chooses the first. Putting the menu onto the table she leans back and sighs.

“It sure was a day today, don’t you think?” She says.

Having chosen his meal as well, Dimentio closes his menu and leans back.

“Yes, it was. Yet today is only the beginning.” He replies.

“For sure, but we’re not here to talk about work, are we?”

A smile comes to his face.

“No, we aren’t. We’re here to enjoy ourselves. Talk about anything we would like to.”

“I was hoping we could get to know each other more.”

“Me too.”

“May I ask the first question?” Mimi pleads sweetly.

“You may.”

“What are your hobbies?”

“Hobbies? Hmmm,” He thinks for a moment, “does doing magic count?”

“Sure.”

“Then doing magic. What about you?”

Mimi smirks.

“Oh, you know, the usual…”

She then proceeds to tell him in great detail about fashion, make-up and hair. She talks about the upcoming trends and about the trends of the last years. She talks about trends from decades ago and what she likes about them and what disadvantages they bring. She talks about magazines and blogs she found online. She pours out all of her knowledge about this topic and loses him after ten minutes. Dimentio stares at her with a smile plastered on his face. It doesn’t seem real and it surely doesn’t look like the ones he gives her when they kiss. He nods and hums from time to time but his mind is trapped in sweet agony. Mimi smiles as she continues to talk about fashion in other places that she has never been to but knows exactly what is going on there.

It takes a while until their waiter comes with her food and she takes great satisfaction in destroying Dimentio’s mind.

“This looks good.” She says happily and begins to eat.

“It… it sure does.”

He looks a little paralyzed after all this input. Mimi smiles to herself and digs in. For a while silence stretches between them.

“You sure know a lot about this… topic.” He says eventually.

“Oh, yes! I just love clothes and everything that relates to beauty. Already as a small girl I wished to become a fashionista.” She giggles.

“I must confess I understand little about this. Very little.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!”

It goes according to plan, _don’t worry_. He sighs.

“There might be people more suitable for this conversation, but I appreciate that you feel comfortable around me. So, please continue if you wish.”

He smiles at her. Mimi stares at him with her and her smile begins to crack. This guy is unbelievable.

“You would like to hear more about the fashion of Queen Vanessa? Why she is called the ice queen?”

His jaw tenses.

“Of course, it is your interest, after all.” He says.

“Well…”

Actually, she told him everything.

“I have been talking all this time. I don’t want to bore you.”

“You don’t bore me.”

“No, enough about me…”

She raises her hands, rejecting his politeness. It is time for step two.

“I want to know more about you!”

He shrugs and swallows his bite before answering.

“There is not much to know about me.”

“Don’t kid me! You’re so mysterious, I bet you have a lot of secrets.”

And Mimi will be asking about every single one until he wants to cry.

“I’m a simple man.” He says, “Just a jester that wanders through the dimensions.”

“Oh, psh! How is this simple?”

“How is it not?”

“Well, first of all you’re a magician. One can’t just do magic. You have to be born with it or am I wrong?”

“Yes, although that is not unusual. Many simply don’t know they wield magic.”

“So,” Mimi says and leans forward, “tell me about your family.”

He looks at her and Mimi knows that he is unsure how to proceed.

“My family… is quite big.”

“Then you must have a lot of stories to tell!”

“Ah, you see, I don’t know most of them. In fact, I haven’t met even a quarter of them.”

“Tell me about your mother then.” Mimi pleads sweetly.

The worst question first. He looks to the side and chews his bite.

“My mother” He hums thoughtfully, “I suppose she is okay.”

“What is she like?”

“She’s… nice.”

“Tell me more.”

He hesitates.

“She… smells like positive energy.”

“How so?”

“I suppose it’s the genes.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… my family is big.”

Mimi frowns but he doesn’t elaborate.

“What about your farther?”

His jaw tenses again and she sees a tendon in his neck flexing.

“My farther” He says slowly, “is a strict man.”

Oha. She found a sensitive spot.

“Tell me a little about him.”

He looks to the side, then at her. His look speaks volumes but Mimi returns an oblivious expression.

“He trained me.”

“Really? That sounds so cool!”

He hums.

“You must have a great bond with him.”

“I guess but I preferred my uncles, to be honest.”

“Why that?”

He sighs deeply and looks out onto the sea. What is wrong, Dimentio? Is Mimi too curious for your liking? Perhaps you should cancel all of this because she won’t stop asking. Oh no, she won’t stop. He looks back at her with sorrow.

“Mimi, my dear, you’re asking the real questions.” He says and sounds… uncomfortable and anxious, “Everything in time, yes?”

Mimi blinks at him. She hit a nerve but he’s not angry. He’s not frustrated. He is simply nervous. She can’t help but feel sorry for prying this much. If there is one topic Mimi hates it would be her past as well. She contemplates what to do next. He shut her down, so, this part of the plan is done.

The atmosphere is a little tense after this and they continue to eat in silence. While it is awkward, it is not a catastrophe. In fact, it reminds Mimi of a lot of first dates she had. Two of them were horrible but led to a relationship that she looks back at with a smile. Mimi sips her water and Dimentio starts talking about this dimension. Apparently, a lot happened to this island alone and the story is actually captivating. Mimi doesn’t even notice that she listens to his every word spellbound. Dimentio is a good storyteller, she remarks with an uneasy feeling in her belly.

Once he’s finished and their plates are empty, they sit again in semi-silence. They make small talk every now and then, and observe the sea next to them. Mimi sips her water and thinks. This evening is not as awkward as she hoped it would be. If she went for it, they could have pleasant conversations. Like they used to in the beginning. They might joke, if Mimi wasn’t set on destroying the mood. Maybe he would flirt with her - under different circumstances - and maybe she would flirt back. She glances at Dimentio who observes the sea in a mix of sullenness and thoughtfulness. She hopes he is contemplating his decision but she can’t help but feel as if they’re bonding. This quietness isn’t exactly deafening. It is rather nice. No, she needs to keep her eyes on the prize. Peace back at Castle Bleck.

So often she wondered how a date with the Count would go and she remembers her countless daydreams. She didn’t get to the point of making comparisons to the Count but there simply was no chance to do so. He would have handled this date so much better, that for sure. He would have answered her every sentence truthfully and in such eloquent speech that Mimi would have melted right here on her chair. She frowns. Dimentio was honest to her too, even if he hasn’t said much. And she liked the way he told this story.

She sips and frowns. This date is not going as expected. Mimi can't think of a way to ruin this evening when suddenly a strange kid passes their restaurant in a hurry and vanishes as fast as it appeared. Shortly after two police men arrive.

"Where did the little fucker go?" One of them huffs.

"Over there!" The other one screeches.

Mimi looks where the man points at and sees said kid standing on the rooftop. Dimentio follows her gaze slowly. He frowns.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" He mumbles.

"Get your ass down here you little pest!" The police man shouts.

They gesticulate madly with their whipping sticks.

"Not to me." Says Mimi.

The kid pulls up a colourful, giant brush out of nowhere and laughs hysterically.

"Come and get me, losers!"

"You're in big trouble, Junior! Wait until your father hears about that!"

"My papa will be proud when I tell him!"

He swings his brush.

"Junior!"

Suddenly, people scream. Paint flies through the air. Mimi has time for one more thought and it is _What the fuck?_ Then the paint hits her and she screams in surprise and then in pain. It burns!

"Mimi!" Dimentio shouts and jumps up.

"Junior! Stop this madness!"

He blows a raspberry at them and jumps from the roof. The police follow them as the other guests scream in panic and rush to safety. The ruckus moves through the city.

"Hold still."

Dimentio kneels by her side and wipes off the paint that burned through her dress. Mimi stares at her trembling hands. She tried to wipe it off but whatever that is, it's not paint. It's sticky and itchy and acid. Mimi's eye twitches in anger. She tilts her head to the side and stretches until she feels that releasing knack. Dimentio grabs her hands and wipes them off too.

She gasps and snaps out of it. Shaking her head and breathing through she supresses her urge to rampage. Not here. Not in front of him. He would not understand.

"Are you alright, Mimikins?"

He looks at her worried.

"Yes..." She mumbles, "You don't seem to be fazed by it."

He shrugs and stands up.

"Come, let us go. I'll bring you home."

She stares at his extended hand. Yes, this is quite the way to ruin a date. She has ruined it enough but this kid… it ruined in a way that was not supposed to happen! She jumps up.

"Not yet." She growls, "I gotta kick that kid's ass for ruining my dress."

He blinks at her, his surprise openly visible. Yes, that must be shocking but at this point Mimi doesn’t care anymore. She won’t shed a tear if there won’t be a second date. If this little worm can’t pay for a refund then Mimi will make hell come true for him. Dimentio laughs out of sudden.

"Yes! I agree. Children these days have no respect for nothing anymore."

Mimi frowns. What?

"Oh, my dear, don't look so surprised." He chuckles, "I knew you would say that."

He offers her a wide grin.

"Shall we?"

Mimi stares at him. He knew what? Slowly she nods towards the exit.

"He went that way."

Dimentio's grin grows wider as he pulls her up and floats besides her to catch up to the culprit that ruined his date and Mimi's dress. They pass the panting police men. One of them is laying down and his big nose wiggles with every breath. Mimi ignores them and follows _Junior's_ paint trail. Splatter here, an 'x' there and circles and 'M' on the walls. They find him eventually in the harbour.

Upon seeing him anger flares up Mimi. How dare he interrupt the date that she planned to ruin?! She shapeshifts into a deer and gallops in full speed. The kid busies himself with painting on the wall. He turns around confused when he hears the hoof clacking.

"A pony!" He squeals.

Mimi jumps, shapeshifts back and uses the momentum to make the last meters in three steps.

"Oh, dangit." Junior curses under his breath and turns to run.

"You dirty little grub! What do you think you’re doing?" Mimi screams and pulls his arm back.

They come to an abrupt stop.

"Ow!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!"

"You're gonna pay for that! You ruined my dress! Look at this!"

He swings his brush. Dimentio lands besides her and catches the blow.

"Help me, Mister!" Junior whines.

"Ehm... no."

Dimentio smiles and takes the brush.

"Ey, that's mine! I stole it all by myself!"

"A thief!" Mimi gasps.

"How surprising." Dimentio sighs and rolls his eyes.

The police men rush to the scene panting heavily.

"There! Now we have him!"

One of them stops to break down, the other continues jogging.

"Argh!" Junior screams.

He takes a deep breath and spits fire. Mimi jumps back in shock and hits the flames on her dress. Dimentio does the same. Junior uses the confusion to grab the brush. He runs to his painting, makes another strike and jumps into his painting.

"What the..." Mimi breathes.

Dimentio shares her expression. The police man arrives next to them.

"Ah shit, not again."

She turns to him with several questions but the next surprise comes as a shadowy liquid pours from the painting. Dimentio jumps to her side and pulls her into the air. Gasping she grabs his shoulders.

"Dimentio you-" She shouts but then she watches as the police man sinks into the shadow.

He sinks into the shadow screaming for help. Mimi stares at the spot where he stood as more and more _shadow_ pour out. Dimentio brings them onto a roof in safe distance. She keeps clinging to him.

"Did... did you see that?" She stutters.

He rubs her back gently.

"Looks like a... manta." He says.

"A manta..." She repeats dumbfounded.

Then she registers his arms around her. Embarrassed she releases him of her deathly grasp but holds onto his shirt just to be sure that she won’t tumble from this roof. His arm stays around her and she’ll allow it until her shock has subsided. They watch as the shadowy manta crawls over the city leaving paint everywhere it goes. There are screams and a siren goes off. Huh. Did they just cause this? No, that wasn't them, it was Junior, right?

"What a view, don't you think, Mimikins?"

Her eyes snap to him. He looks sorrowful at the fates of hundreds of islanders. His empathy surprises her. She swallows hard as she gets an idea to make sure he won’t want a second date.

"Well," She says, "I'm not gonna jump into paint. My dress is already burned twice, no thanks. You can bring me home now."

He turns to look at her. His expression blank as if he conceals his emotions. Yes, now he must realise that she is cold-hearted and not at all his type! He sighs and looks off to the distance.

"I really wanted you to have a nice evening."

He looks at her apologetically. Oh, come on!

"Would you..." He says as his face lits up, "like to watch the city? Over there seems to be a good spot."

He shines a bright smile at her.

"Watching a city go down is like watching the Olympics mixed with soap opera. There is nothing quite like it."

She stares at him. What is wrong with that guy? Why can’t he be shocked for once? Hold on, did he just switch personality in a second?

"Uhm, no." She mumbles.

His smile vanishes.

"Okay."

She nods slowly and watches the manta crawling over the market where dozens of inhabitants and tourists get sucked down into nothingness. Dimentio is unfazed by this? He would watch this as entertainment? How sick... On the other hand, Mimi just presented herself as the same.

She frowns. She doesn't want to be a cold-hearted bitch that plays with other people’s feelings but she doesn't want to watch this island die either. These people are innocent. Mimi turns to Dimentio who watches the scenery with a blank face. Maybe she'll have to say the truth. To just rip off the plaster. Maybe he'll hate her, maybe his heart breaks and it will be her fault, but she won't be in a relationship with a psychopath. She releases her grip on him fully and takes a step away from him.

"Dimentio."

"Hmh?"

He turns to her.

"I... I lied to you." She swallows, "I don’t normally behave like this. I… I don’t want these people to die. Actually, I want to help them. I... wanted you to hate me. So, I lied and I know I can’t talk to you about fashion and all that girly stuff. And, well, interrogating you like that wasn’t nice either. I… wanted this date to turn into a disaster.”

He frowns deeply.

"Why would you want that?"

"I..."

She gulps. It's now or never.

"I'm not sure if I want this relationship."

His expression derails. Horror and hurt in his eyes. He looks down. Mimi clenches her teeth together. She did it. She broke his heart and brought doom over a whole city in her attempt to have an easy way out. Mimi stares at her feet ashamed.

"I..." He says, "I understand."

"Dimentio, I-"

"No, Mimi, I understand."

They look at each other and Dimentio steps closer. He takes her hand to teleport them away. But he doesn't.

"I must admit, I wasn't truthful to you too."

"Huh?"

"I have... tried to please you like an actor pleases the crowd."

"What do you mean?"

She frowns.

"I misunderstood a couple things." He nods, "First your diary, then your test."

She frowns more and he sighs defeated.

"I know that it was a dream but still I thought it was reality." He says, "And you tested me by creating this version of you. You wanted to know if I would stay real and I failed this test."

His shoulders slump as her looks away. Suddenly he snaps back to her.

"But this is not who I am either!"

He tightens the grab on her hand.

"Believe me, I say the truth."

Mimi's brain spins. What is he talking about? Did he listen to her?

"I know I disappointed you. You're unsure but let's start again. A fresh start like a new game in a Japanese single player video game. I'll show you who I am."

He beams at her.

"Now hold on..."

Her mind races. Possibilities, fears, disgust, curiosity. Curiosity? She shakes her head.

"You're losing me there. What exactly was the truth and what’s the lie?" She demands.

"My feelings for you are true. I have never hated you. I just couldn't handle it... like a child. But I do adore you and your resolve, and I do believe that it will make us find our way."

He smiles at her, hope glistering in his eyes.

"What else?" She whispers.

The smile disappears.

"I want you to feel free to talk to me about anything you like although all this woman’s taste is in my opinion... extreme. It's just clothes."

She blinks. His first critic since the diary incident. It must be his honest opinion, she thinks. She lets this sink. There is still a catastrophe going on but Mimi is too focused on the man that stands in front of her. Too entranced by his eyes and his hopeful look. Too confused by the heat that rises to her cheeks. Is she crazy for considering his offer?

“And what you said about your family?”

He breathes in sharply.

“That is a difficult topic, but I will be honest with you.” He says, “Over time.”

“Oh.”

"It's your turn."

She gulps.

"I don't know if I like you. I want a boyfriend and all that but I don't know if that should be you."

And that's the truth. Now she can send him off. They tried, they screwed up and now they can draw a line and close this chapter. But when she looks at him something tells her not to, and the longer she looks at him the more memories come into her mind. She remembers kisses in her room and in storage rooms and through cards. She remembers holding onto him when teleportation made her sick and when the sky ripped open. She remembers thinking about him non-stop since this first kiss.

She thinks back to conversations they have had at the beginning when she was curious about this mysterious man in a jester outfit. She thinks back to their conversation in the restaurant. She imagines how pleasant this evening could have been. She imagines what she would have felt if she had allowed herself to enjoy his touches. She wonders how her life at Castle Bleck could have looked like if she hadn’t made an enemy and instead… had found a lover.

After everything she tried to get rid of him, she must admit that she neither was truthful to him nor to herself. Taking a deep breath, she frees herself from all those silly boundaries that she set herself and she realizes that she lied to herself. It is now or never. Looking at him now without his mask that hides him, she has no reason to hide either. So, she admits that he might be a little cute. She admits that maybe not all kisses were horrible. She admits that her heart might beat a little fast right now. And that she is still curious about him like she was before their war started.

"But... if you're honest, then I'll be honest too." She whispers.

She links her fingers with his and dares to smile at him.

"Bellissima..." He sighs.

His hand finds his way to her cheek and his lips find hers. For the first time it feels right. It feels good. She allows herself to enjoy the kiss and does not supress the tingling feeling that arose every time he kissed her. People scream in panic and a house succumbs to the paint but Mimi and Dimentio stand on a roof and share tender kisses. In the end it is a wonderful date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it was hilarious until now but I cut the surprises from now on - or maybe not thehehehe  
> It is time to get all lovey dovey ~


	5. Me? Distracted? Ha, never!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi is distracted by her new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and many greetings! Mwah! Ciao! Until next chapter!

# Me? Distracted? Ha, never!

Mimi lies in her bed and stupidly grins at the ceiling. She feels as if left in a vacuum. Closing her eyes, she tries to calm down and to fall asleep but her brain replays the moments of this evening. One specific moment. Of them standing on the roof where they agreed to a second date. Shortly before the building beneath them collapsed and Dimentio caught her mid-air. She should have screamed but she laughed. The situation seemed so ridiculous to her, her phenylethylmine-induced brain couldn’t help but laugh. And she clearly remembers his relieved expression as he brought them back to the dimension of Castle Bleck.

Mimi frowns. They dined and dashed, didn’t they? Oh well, it’s probably fine. She cuddles into her cushions again and smiles contently. It was a good date. With Dimentio. Who would have thought she would ever date him? She never even considered him before this week. Now, she has a boyfriend. One with sick magical abilities and a questionable personality.

The frown returns. Did she make the right decision? After all, he might have put a spell on her to agree. Her eyes shot open. What if there was something in her food? If magic exists then love potions might also exist! Now, hold on. She breathes through. How would he? She had him in her view the whole time. Never once he acted catchy or quickly hid something. No, he could not have. She would have seen it. It’s fine. She is overreacting. This is just so exciting, she can hardly believe it.

She relaxes into her pillow and closes her eyes. But what if it had been the situation that manipulated her decision making? She strangles the pillow and her breathing becomes flat. It was a life-threatening moment! She could have been sucked into nothingness! And her dress!

Mimi sniffs. This loss is going to haunt her for a long time.

She turns to the side. _Get a grip, Mimi!_ If she decides to chicken out, she can simply send him packing. Not that he makes her chicken out, no, Mimi kicks the chicken if needed. But all of her abstruse thoughts might h o ld a pinch of truth. She still doesn’t know him. He might say he will be honest to her but how is she supposed to trust him after all the bruises and the fights? That’s nothing she can just forget. Some of that _really_ hurt. But she agreed.

Mimi pulls a face. She agreed and she must try. She has a boyfriend with a questionable personality now, and she doesn’t know what information about him is true and what is a lie. Not the best starting conditions. And they have to keep up the farce of hating each other. Okay, that shouldn’t be the problem. She will move overthere and underthere to make sure nobody takes notice of the change in their dynamic.

She has to be super cautious from now on. Nothing must slip through. Not one word to Nassi, no. She has her diary to gossip to. If Dimentio is not keeping his mouth shut she will stuff him. And she must be cautious around him. Careful about what she tells about herself and double-check everything he says. It will be fine. Oh, it has to fine. Okay, maybe she did dug her own grave.

\-------------

The next morning starts off with assembly in the training room. Mimi stands up on wobbly legs, sleep deprived and feeling weird about seeing her _boyfriend_ again. Her arms hurt from having clung to him when everything collapsed. And the paint… She looks at her hands presenting her dark green, shrivelled skin where the paint dripped on. It burns on touch. Inspecting her legs, she finds more marks. She’ll need to deal with that if she doesn’t want scars. A permanent reminder of her first date with Dimentio. The one she tried to ruin. She doesn’t want to be reminded of that.

Sighing she puts on tights and a dress that covers the markings. What would the others think if they saw them? Well, she could just make up some lie, Mimi thinks as she brushes her hair and ties them. _It’s an old injury_ , perhaps. _Ah, silly me had little luck with the hair dye_ . Or, _I was assaulted with acid by an unstable teenager with father-issues_.

She’ll think of something. Sliding into a comfy pair of flat shoes she hurries to the assembly. The door stands open and she can hear Dimentio’s and Nastasia’s voices. Discretely she walks in and jumps to her platform. Everyone was so engrossed by their discussion that Mimi is only discovered when Dimentio greets her.

“Ah, good morning, Mimikins.” he says and there’s a smile in his voice.

“Morning, Mimi.” Nastasia says and turns to her.

“Good morning, says Count Bleck.” the Count says.

Mimi shoots him a small smile and raises her hand in return to them. O’Chunks is missing.

“You say, there is no doubt?” Count Bleck picks up the conversation again and addresses Dimentio.

The jester’s eyes linger for a second longer at Mimi, but she shows him a flat expression. He turns to the count.

“Yes. Without a doubt. I checked twice.” he answers.

“They are faster than we anticipated, Count.” Nastasia says.

That inquires Mimi’s interest.

“What is going on?” she asks Count Bleck.

“Soon, Mimi,” Count Bleck answers, “O’Chunks is yet to arrive.”

Mimi pouts but they wait. Nastasia goes over the list of tasks with the count and Mimi observes them with her chin rested in her hand. The way they interact. So natural, so familiar. It bothers Mimi. It always bothered her because she can’t have moments like these with him. Even if it’s directed at her best friend, and Nastasia has become a very dear friend to her. Jealousy simply is a bitch. Especially the irrational kind. The count is still cute. Probably nothing will ever change that. But she must work on this. No need for jealousy, right? There is one she can have these moments with now. Mimi frowns and her eyes wander to the other man in the room.

Their eyes meet. Dimentio observes her. His posture is relaxed, he just stands on his platform and waits patiently for O’Chunks to come. Like peace itself. He doesn’t have thoughts like she does, no, he seems content. He thinks that her crush on the count is on the innocent side and what she feels for him runs deeper. She can’t blame him. The diary entry on him was very different from her usual.

No wonder he looks so content. Without fearing a competitor, who wouldn’t be relaxed? Now, that she thinks about it… He usually would have attacked her verbally by now. Today? Nothing. He keeps his mouth shut and looks at her. His mask might disguise him but she can imagine the look he gives her. Maybe the same one from yesterday when they departed?

When he kissed her one last time with a smile, just brushing faintly over her lips and said good night to her. It made her heart beat like a mad drummer attempting to break his instrument. Oh geez, was that a simile? Ugh, she groans inwardly and rubs her eyes to break off visual contact. She stares at the open door and wishes for O’Chunks to come in. Then, she would be distracted from the heat in her chest.

Finally, an exasperated O’Chunks storms into the training room and jumps to his platform.

“You are five minutes late, O’Chunks.” Nastasia notes and writes something onto her board.

“Argh! I ran tae the wrong room, I’m sorry! Please, daen’t write it down, Stasia!” he whines.

Nastasia simply shakes her head and once she noted everything down, she clears her throat.

“The assembly is opened.” she says, “After the successful establishment of the void, our enemy has shown himself as expected.”

 _Oh?_ Mimi listens closely to her speech.

“We must act accordingly. Count,” she turns to Count Bleck, “I advise to send out one of them to stop him.”

Meaning, Mimi could be sent out to fight? She squeals. Fuck yeah! She’ll finally be able demonstrate her abilities. She raises her hand excitedly.

“Here!” she shouts, “Me! Me! Let me go!”

Count Bleck chuckles warmly, Dimentio shoots her a glance, O’Chunks seems deep in thought and Nastasia adjusts her glasses.

“Mimi?” she wonders loudly, “Y-“

“Lemme!” O’Chunks steps in, “Lemme give ‘im a good portion o’ O’Chunks! I make it up, Stasia! Then ye won’t hae to write it down, right?”

Mimi shoots him a mad glance.

“Hey, I was first!” she barks.

“Bleh heh heh heh!” Count Bleck laughs, „My minions are so eager for action! Count Bleck is grateful for your enthusiasm. My agreement belongs to O’Chunks. He shall redeem himself!”

Mimi pouts, but only for a second. When Count Bleck’s charming smile lands on her, she can’t be angry.

“Okay…” she agrees and her eyes accidentally wander to Dimentio.

He has been looking at her again. For sure. Ugh, can he be more obnoxious? She shoots him a mad look but he merely chuckles in silence.

“Hm, k.” Nastasia comments and flips a page on her board, “O’Chunks will be sent out. Meanwhile the army will be under Dimentio’s supervision. Mimi, I need you to run errands today.”

She picks out a sheet and holds it out for Mimi, who jumps to her platform and looks over the list.

“Ey, Dimentio!” O’Chunks speaks up, “Ye better train ‘em right! I daen’t want ‘em to slack off!”

“Be without worry, O’Chunks, I will not be merciful on the slacker.” Dimentio sings, “By the end of this day they will wish their old commander back like little children crying for their mother.”

He smiles charmingly as if he didn’t just speak out a threat. O’Chunks frowns.

“Good…” he mumbles and then grins, “Wish ye could tag along, Dimentio, ye missing a good chunking!”

“Perhaps next time, O’Chunks.”

“Huh? What do ye mean-“

Suddenly the door opens again and the dragon king as well as his bride peak into the training room.

“Sorry to interrupt but we gotta go.” the king declares, “I was hoping we could have breakfast before we leave…”

Mimi looks at them surprised. They are still here? She supposes it makes sense since everything happened very fast yesterday and, of course, the count is an excellent host. He won’t throw out his guests just like that.

“Of course!” Count Bleck cheers, “The daily status meeting just concluded.”

He turns to his minions.

“Head out and report to Nastasia.” he orders and addresses the couple again, “Please, let Count Bleck escort you.”

He teleports next to them and leads them away with an elegant gesture. The king and princess, or now queen, follow him. Huh, Mimi hasn’t seen her up close before. While she is gorgeous, her eyes are dull. Is she blind perhaps? Is she aware that she married a dragon? Oh, how romantic that she found a soulmate to offer her sight into the world! She fell in love with his character, oblivious to appearance! Mimi sighs dreamily.

“K.” Nastasia concludes, “That will be all. Mimi, Dimentio, you are free to leave. O’Chunks, stay so I can fill you in on the necessary information.”

“Okay, see you later, Nassi.” Mimi says, “Good luck, O’Chunks! You better beat them up for good. I don’t want to clean up after you!”

“Ye won’t, lassie!” he replies confidently.

Mimi scoffs at him and hops from the platform. Dimentio nods to them and follows Mimi out. He closes the door after them. They share a look and just stop moving. It is silent in the hall. The soft buzzing from busy staff rings from far away.

Mimi isn’t sure how she feels about… the thing. Yesterday was yesterday, and now she stands before him and it’s… not like yesterday. Sure, it is nice that he hasn’t ticked her off today. It’s always been way too early in the day and she loathed putting up with him. She doesn’t know how to act. There is no reason to spit at him and it makes her _nervous_.

He throws a glance over his shoulder, checks the hall and saunters over to her.

“Don’t.” she points a finger at him, “Don’t you dare.”

“Nobody’s here and those two will be busy for another few minutes.” he says in his charming voice.

She gives him a disapproving look that he ignores. He steps close to her and raises his hand to caress her cheek.

“How are you, my dearest?” he asks softly and it confuses her.

“Fine.” she says unsure, “Just tired.”

“What about your hands?”

He grabs them gently and inspects them. A disheartened hum escapes him. When he looks up, she can see his discomfort through the mask.

“I am so incredibly sorry about that.”

“I-it’s fine.”

She pulls her hand out of his touch.

“It’s not fine. We should get that checked.” he says.

“…we?” Mimi repeats.

“Of course, I am responsible for that.”

“You’re not. That was that kid.”

“And my idea in the first place. I should have thought of that.” He mumbles.

Her blood accelerates and rushes to her cheeks, _dammit_. Hold on, what did he say?

“I’m good, Dimentio. Thanks, though.”

He sighs.

“Tell me,” his hand finds her cheek again, “how can I make it up to you?”

_Eh?!_

“There’s no need for that.” she stutters, “A-and we have work, anyway.”

“But I wish to.”

He slings his arm around her waist and gently pulls her close. Mimi gulps and awkwardly places her hands onto his shoulders.

“It’s fine, really.” she mumbles, “But we should really go now.”

She stretches her head backwards to get more distance to the mask. He should take it off, she thinks. This is weird, she thinks. Actually, no, his face would only increase this damn heat in her chest. He sighs again but there is a smile in the tone. Lowering his other arm to put it around her, she now stands in his arms as she did so often already. Is there any way to get used to this gentle Dimentio? Geez, he is freaking her out!

“I do must say” he mumbles and stares intensively into her eyes, “your act is peerless. I couldn’t tell a difference.”

“Ha… well…” Mimi stumbles, “I’m just really careful.”

She gulps again.

“You should stare less, by the way.” she adds.

“Oh, but how could I?” he muses, “There is nothing as thrilling nor absorbing as you.”

The heat spreads uncomfortably into her stomach and below. Stop that you… you… _argh_!

“Well, you have to try harder, then.” she says.

She pushes herself out of his embrace and straightens out her dress from non-existing wrinkles.

“I really need to go now.” she says and holds up her list.

“Ah!” his face lits up, “Tell me, when are you free today?”

She frowns.

“Uhh, dunno. I’ll tell you when I know.”

She turns to leave but Dimentio floats in her way and leans against the wall nonchalantly.

“Why so shy, my dear?” he grins, “You weren’t shy yesterday.”

She stares him an angrily.

“Well, yesterday we weren’t in the castle were everyone could see us!” she hisses.

He grins wider and floats to her. Horror spreads on her face. With a swift motion she is pulled into his arms again and teleported away. The world spins and Mimi’s knees give in. She grabs onto the rough cloth of his poncho and presses her face into his chest. Her stomach participates in an advanced athletic course and she almost throws up. Swallowing the illness and taking deep breaths her thoughts slow down until they no longer race through her mind. His arms steady her and he leads her to a soft place to sit.

She slumps down but doesn’t let go of him. She doesn’t care how pathetic she might look, she just doesn’t want to throw up. Right now, he is the thing that keeps her soul from leaving this plane and she rests her forehead against his belly. _Hm, soft…_

“Shh,” he mumbles and strokes her back slowly, “lay down. Deep breaths.”

“Where… where are we?” Mimi mumbles weakly.

“In my room. You can lay down. It’s ok.”

Her eyes shot open and indeed they are situated in a foreign bed room. Meaning she sits on… his bed. With him… between her legs. His hand moves over shoulder to her neck and he gently raises her chin.

“Better?” he asks.

She just stares at him with wide eyes. This is not good. Not good, absolutely. She needs to get out of here. She stands up abruptly, forcing him to step back.

“Yes!” she says, “Yes, I’m perfect. But we have no time for this. I need to go.”

She scrambles to get out of his reach but she is not fast enough. His hands land her shoulders and hold her loosely, but with intend to keep her here.

“I believe we have a few minutes. There are no observing eyes here, dear.” he says amused.

Mimi feels like a culprit caught in the middle of her coup. That is _exactly_ why she wants to leave! She stares at him dumbly. No excuse comes to her mind.

“Come. Have a seat.”

He motions to his bed. Like hell she’ll come near this thing again.

“I really shouldn’t.” she mumbles and stares where he pointed at.

“Be my guest, Mimi dearest.” he smiles, “Have some rest. You look very tired. Did you not sleep well?”

“Uhh… just little.” she says and takes his remaining hand from her shoulder, “We should really get going, now. We don’t want to disappoint the count.”

He tilts his head.

“Why the hurry, Mimi?” he says softly, raises the hand that she holds and kisses the back of her hand.

_Oh, geez!_

“I- I just want you to take this seriously.”

“I take us seriously.”

That’s not what she meant! Mimi panics. His eyes fall onto the marks again. They snap back to her.

“What do you think about coffee and cake?” he asks.

_What?_

“S-sounds good?” she answers.

“Then let us go as soon as you’ve finished your tasks!”

“A-and your task? You can’t supervision the army if you’re not there.”

“Let that worry me.”

He winks at her and the heat blossoms in her stomach. It comes so surprisingly and unexpectedly, it knocks out her breath. She bites the inside of her cheeks and resists the preposterous urge to lift his mask and to place a kiss on his scraped lips. Yes, they are very scraped! And hard and wet! Mimi doesn’t like that at all! It shouldn’t be that easy for him! Damn it, she hated him a week ago!

She clears her throat and steps back, out of his reach.

“Okay, then… I’ll see you, then.” she stutters and hastily flees out of the room.

“Mimi..?” he calls her but she closes the door.

She rushes through the corridors. Only one thought is allowed to occupy her mind. Work! So much to do! No time for Dimentio! And his hands! And his eyes! Oh, wow, has it always been this warm in here? Must be all this working. Ah, the list! Yes, the list that Nastasia gave her! What is her first task? Ah, she needs to get something from a nearby dimension. All right! Let’s get to work.

And that is what Mimi does. She gets to work and forgets about Dimentio. Until she thinks about him again twenty minutes later. But she pulls herself together and manages to get a good chunk of her work done. It is lunch time when there are only two more things to get.

Mimi has been running from dimension door to dimension door and does not look forward to her evening training. Her stomach growls angrily and she succumbs to its wishes. She walks into the kitchen to see the staff having prepared several meals but, strangely, nobody is around. Not minding the silence, she grabs herself a plate and a sweet dessert, and heads over to the dinner room where nobody awaits her. While munching she thinks that it is indeed quiet when nobody’s around. Usually, O’Chunks is there to eat with her even if everyone is busy. He appreciates punctual meals and so does Mimi. Well, he is extra busy today. Understandable, but still, this is not fun.

She finishes quickly and brings her dishes to the kitchen. Reading her list again she sips a glass of juice. And then arms appear out of nowhere and enclose her in an embrace.

“What the-“ She shouts and lets the glass fall.

It doesn’t break, but hover above the ground.

“It’s just me, relax.” says an amused voice.

She suppresses a squeak. Her boyfriend is here to torture her again. Arms around her waist, his chest leaning against her shoulders and his hips touching her-

“I can’t believe you!” she breathes and frees herself.

She stares at him flabbergasted.

“What are you doing?” she hisses.

He tilts his head.

“Why, it is lunch time.” he says and there still is that amused tone, “I’m here for lunch.”

“Not that!” she ushers, “What if somebody had seen you? Me? Us?!”

“Do not fret, my dear Mimi, I would not allow for anyone to catch us like deer in the headlight.”

She frowns at that and he smiles. At least, Mimi thinks he smiles. She takes a deep breath and tries to calm her racing heart. Her heart that races because of that jump scare. Because it could have been a murderer as well!

“Would you do me the honour of sharing your meal with me?” he asks in that charming voice of his.

“Uhm, I’ve already eaten.”

“Ah.”

A short silence appears. Mimi clears her throat.

“So, how are O’Chunks’ guys?” she asks.

“Oh, they are such horribly dull creatures.” he whines and manages to make it sound musical, “But I suppose, since it is Nastasia’s work, it is the highest form of skill.”

_Did he just insult her?_

“What’s wrong with Nassi’s skill?” she asks and narrows her look at him.

“Nothing. It is simply an ability I could never achieve. In a way, I am impressed.”

She blinks at him.

“Oh.”

His shoulders move in a silent chuckle.

“Did you think I am talking down our dear Nastasia?”

“Well…” Mimi glances to the side, “you’re not exactly friends.”

“And officially,” he chuckles, “we aren’t either.”

He leans in when he says that. The way he said it… sends a shiver down her spine. Her knees take an almost fatal blow but Mimi swallows hard and decides to ignore the heat that must have come from the spicy meat in her lunch.

“Which is why you shouldn’t act like that.” she hisses, “What if somebody sees us?”

“Hmmm…” he glances away, “I suppose I would be in great trouble.”

“Ha. We both would be.”

He looks at her for a moment and he is so close she can see wrinkles forming around his eyes. Whatever he just thought, amused him.

“So, bellissima, how is today treating you?” he asks.

Nonchalantly he lays his arms around her and sighs.

“Fine.” she squeaks.

 _Argh!_ What happened to her voice ? She clears her throat and avoids looking at him. It is always weird with that mask so near to her face. Would she rather see his face? _Argh!_

“I, err,” she says, “I need to leave now. Lots to do, still.”

She grabs the cloth of her dress in an attempt to disguise her nervousness and looks at the eyes behind that thing. He tilts his head again.

“What is the matter, dearest?” he asks softly, “You are restless today.”

She bites her tongue. Why is he calling her that? _Stop it!_ It makes weird things to the spicy food in her stomach!

“I’m…” she hesitates but then decides to tell the truth - she promised him after all, “I’m a little nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

She can’t go through with it.

“B-because O’Chunks is fighting our enemies!” she exclaims, “I mean, who are they even? We don’t know anything about them!”

He hums thoughtfully.

“I understand you.” he says, “If I haven’t seen him myself it would unsettle me too.”

Her eyes grow wide.

“You have seen them?” she asks.

“Yes, I have. Is there anything you would like to know?”

She gulps. This is the possibly worst position to have a serious conversation. His palms burn into her back. What’s wrong with his hands? Did he set them on fire? Her brain fixates on the heat. _Bad brain!_

“W-why don’t you tell me about him when we meet later?” she suggests in the hope of escaping her unfortunate destiny.

That being Dimentio’s hugging. Why is he so warm? Too much heat. Winter could come in Mimi’s opinion.

“Why not?” he smiles, “When may I pick you up?”

 _Oh golly._ She stares at him. What is that soft voice? So impossibly smooth and charming. So warm, friendly, inviting, calming. That must be a spell! A trick! He is manipulating her thoughts! Just like in the storage room!

“L-let’s not go anywhere. Not today. Let’s just talk.” she stammers, “That, uhm, that way we can just meet up in the evening when we’re finished.”

“I suppose we can meet in your room, yes.” his voice thrums with a wide grin, “I like your suggestion.”

Mimi freezes.

“Great.” she splutters.

“Very well.” he says and strokes her back with a thumb, “I don’t want to hold you back any longer...”

He sighs and raises his hand to caress her cheek. She stares at him. She made it worse. Now he will come to her in the evening. Her room. Her bed. No, he can sit on her chair. Yes, in the corner.

“It is a shame that we found each other in this inopportune time,” he stops caressing her and lifts his mask, “but we can make up for it later.”

Those mismatching eyes catch her breath just like the day before. Again, this irresponsible urge arises. Her eyes can’t decide on what to look at first. Those cheekbones and his eyes and his lips and those eyes. She feels cuddly warm and light-headed. So, when he leans in, she leans in too and her brain is purged from every thought. The kiss is feathery light. No more than a brush. Another follows, just as light. His chest touches hers with every breath and Mimi leans in more, wants the contact to last. He hums and smiles into the next kiss. This is moment when Mimi’s brain reboots. _Ahhh!_

“Okay, then!” she squeaks and breaks the kiss abruptly, “I have to go! See you! Bye!”

She escapes his arms and runs out of the kitchen. Her body did not just move on its own, no, it did not! Never! She wouldn’t…. She isn’t sure! She wouldn’t if she wasn’t sure. And that for sure.

She pinches both of her unusually hot cheeks. That meat was very spicy! She has to tell the staff not to use that much pepper. That reminds her… She pulls out the list. Yes, lots to do. Yet many errands to run. Two. Those are many. Much work. Too much to think. Not about what she just did. And absolutely not about that… that… _beginning_. That… that feeling at her… her lower back… her lower, lower back. Was there something? No, nothing. She felt it. No, that must have been a fluke. The touch didn’t even last for five seconds. A fluke, yes! Unless he… NO. She will not think about that! No, no, no, no. Never! Uh, uh!

She pinches herself again and runs to the dimension door.

\-------------

Mimi contemplates her situation. She lives at Castle Bleck for about seven months now. Since then she has worked hard towards their universal goal and her own. A world of her own, not just any, but a perfect one. Where she never has to work again or worry about a place to sleep or about the next warm meal. The count has been good to her and she found new friends here. They have started to carry out their plan, the giant reality hole outside being her witness. It means that the hardest part is yet to come: Defending the void. From a danger unknown to her. The danger that O’Chunks is currently taking care of. Speaking of him… he has been gone for a while now. This villain either is slow as a snail or O’Chunks is really enjoying his _chunking_.

Mimi chuckles dryly. All of that is not worrying her as much as her own distressed thoughts. Now, what could it be that she stresses over so much? If it is not the frightening end of all lives growing outside and if it is not her colleague’s strange absence?

There is a knock coming from the door of her bedroom. She doesn’t bother to call out because a second later the man in the jester attire teleports into her room. He hovers in the air and elegantly sets foot on the ground.

“Good evening.” he greets her with a smile.

Mimi sits up on her bed. She expected him. When she announced at dinner that she would go to bed, Nastasia showed sympathy since Mimi has been busy with errands all day and had training afterwards. The count wasn’t present as he is doing whatever. Nastasia was mysterious about it as always. Dimentio was silent during dinner and she was glad for it. No teasing, no similes, no mocking. Even less stares than today morning but she noticed his glances. Now, that she pays attention to it, she detects them easily and wonders if he had looked at her like that the whole time. Did she just not see it?

Of course, he got her hint and a short time after here he is. Standing in her bedroom, as if she never tackled him onto the ground over there. And as if he never snooped around a hundred times to find her diary. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. She shoots him a tired smile and offers him her bed while she walks to get the desk chair.

“There is more than enough room for the both of us.” he remarks.

She shakes her head tiredly.

“The chair’s fine.” she says.

Also, she wanted to see what it would look like to have him in her room. As if it was normal for him to hang out here. It is exciting in a weird way, like showing your room to your friend as a teenager.

“Hm, you do look tired, Mimikins.”

“I am.” she shrugs.

“Ah.”

“What where you thinking when I said that I would go to bed?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” he raises his hands assuring, “Would you rather postpone our exchange of information?”

“No, no, I would like to know what we’re up against.”

They speak in whispers, knowing how thin these walls can be. She positions the chair where she has Dimentio in a good view and leans heavily onto the back of the chair. He makes himself comfortable on her bed, leaning on her pillow. She is dog-tired but she wants to know what is obviously kept from her for some reason.

“Of course,” he says, “it is never advisable to go into a fight unprepared. That would be like going to a pistol duel with a knife.”

Besides, she must test her thesis. She can’t run away forever. Well, she could but it stresses her out. And since it has become clear that he… aims to make her _dream_ come true… A complete bullshit dream that was meant to disgust him… not entice him… There simply is something that she needs to prove.

“I don’t mind if you want to take off your mask.” she says.

She smiles a small smile and watches his reaction. He blinks at her, then takes off his mask revealing a wide grin.

“Why thank you.” he says politely, “Conversely I wouldn’t mind sharing this most comfortable place with you. It is your bed, after all.”

 _Comfortable, huh?_ She bites the inside of her cheek.

“Thanks, but that would make me a bad host.” she says and interrupts him before he can reply, “So, tell me what you know.”

He grins and puts the mask next to him. He looks very comfortable. Yea, she can imagine him enjoying himself right now. It is the first time she tolerates him here. Comfortable and satisfied, peaceful and contend. As he is around her now. It is such a contrast to what she has known of him and she finds herself enjoying the laid back Dimentio. Well, of course she likes not to be annoyed all the time.

“As you know, our dear comrade O’Chunks is currently out to stop our enemy from destroying all of our hard work.” he begins, “I was sent out beforehand to detect the threat and to verify if the person in question indeed is the hero of legend. To put it shortly, yes.”

Mimi frowns.

“Why is he called the hero?” she asks, “We are the good guys.”

“That is a good question, bellissima. One, that I do not know the answer to.” he says, but she isn’t fully convinced.

He stares holes into the air and Mimi studies his profile. Why is he still wearing that silly hat? That is an unexpectedly straight nose. She bites her lips in concentration.

“Okay… and who is this hero?” she asks.

“Ah!” he snaps out of his thoughts and smiles again, “It is man of small stature. His most remarkable treat a moustache. Similar to the man we saw at the wedding. Yet most important is his companion: A pixl.”

“A what?” she repeats.

“A pixl, you have heard me right.” he nods.

“I have no idea what that is.”

“Ah… Ah ha ha ha.” he raises his hand in front of his mouth.

“What’s so funny about that?” she pouts.

“Nothing, my dear, nothing at all.” he grins.

He doesn’t elaborate on that and she continues to pout at him, which only amuses him more.

“So, what is a pixl?” she sighs.

“A pixl” he says and pauses for dramatic effect, “is the product of high intelligence and magic. They are old creatures and share a long history with ancient tribes. I have believed they did not exist anymore.”

She blinks at him, searching his face for any traits of lies. She finds none. Why in the worlds did he laugh if he didn’t mean to tease her further?

“So, pixls…” she picks up the conversation, “you know much about them?”

He shrugs.

“Not so much. I have read about them but nothing more. As I said, I thought them to have gone instinct.”

He smiles again.

“Unfortunately, I can not tell you much about them. Each has different abilities, much like a magician himself.”

He grins, then his warm smile returns.

“And what can the hero do?” she asks.

“As far as I have seen,” he hums, “he excels in physical endeavours.”

Like O’Chunks, Mimi thinks and adverts her eyes for a second.

“Are you worried, cara mia?” he asks softly.

Mimi’s eyes snap back to him and she can’t help but be surprised. Either he is a lot more empathetic than she thought or she is easy to read. Maybe both?

“Nah… just thinking.” she mumbles.

“Ah, well, is there something else you would like to know?”

She looks at him and thinks. Okay, she concludes, that is a handsome face. She accepts that. Not a big deal. Many men have handsome faces. It’s not the first she’s seen. She just never expected that. That face and… That she would like Dimentio. Okay, maybe liking is too far. Well, he is surprisingly okay. She almost enjoys their time together. Maybe him being a boyfriend could become fun... _Get a grip, Mimi_.

Okay, the truth? She likes him. There. She really does like him and it really does freak her out because the change happened so fast. So fast did their conversations change and the way they treat each other. Suddenly they kiss and she likes his kisses, although there is room for improvement. And it excites her to think what they could be doing on their next date. But she is still freaked out. Which is why she needs to examine the second part of her thesis.

“Hmmm,” she hums, “no. Not right now.”

He tilts his head.

“Would you like to sleep, now?” he asks.

 _Oh?_ He would actually leave? How surprising. She smiles.

“Actually, no. I mean, if you would like to stay longer..?” she hums.

“I would gladly.”

They share a smile.

“So, how is it to be captain of an army?”

No, she did not chicken out. That is part of the plan. They talk in whispers and time goes by rather quickly. 7pm, then 8pm and suddenly they are approaching 9pm. Mimi yawns and stretches. She still leans onto the back of the chair, but heavier now. Dimentio has taken off his hat as well and Mimi finds herself staring at him. She is pretty sure that the other half of her thesis is correct as well. And that freaks her out even more.

He counters her stare with a relaxed look as he talks and behaves so naturally that it amazes her. They could have been friends this whole time. The thought strikes her out of sudden and so hard, she forgets what he said when he turns quiet. She blinks at him.

“Ehhh...” she says.

Dimentio sits up.

“Looks like we’re past your bed time, Mimikins.” he muses.

“I listened, I swear!”

“I have no doubt about that.”

His mask and hat levitate into his hands as he stands up. Mimi wakes up from his movement. It is not even that late. She never went to sleep this early for the past days. Although that is somewhat his fault and him making up for that…

“I-” she says and stands up as well, “It was nice that you came over.”

 _Golly, that was lame_. She cringes internally.

“The pleasure was all mine.” he puts on his hat, “I hope, I can return the favour sometime?”

“Yea!”

She answered too fast and could hit herself but Dimentio just smiles satisfied and walks over to her. Damn that second part of her thesis. Couldn’t she admit that to herself after he was gone?

He comes to a stop before her and she dares to look into his eyes. One so dark and the other so light. Her hands reach him first this time and she stops herself from grabbing his collar. Instead, they stay on his shoulders like well-behaved hands do. He envelops her in a loose embrace and their kiss is soft. Tender. Slow. Insecure? Maybe.

Then her hands don’t listen to her and they slip over his neck and she closes the gap between them. He tilts his head and then he does that thing with his lips again. She breaks away abruptly. A confused sound comes from him.

“Don’t, uhh,” Mimi struggles for words, “just don’t do anything, okay? Stay like this.”

He shoots her a confused look that turns flabbergasted when she wipes her lips with the back of her hand and then his. Too sloppy. Way too sloppy. And then she leans in again and brushes him softly. Soft, scraped but dry lips and it makes it better a hundred times. He quickly picks up and Mimi regrets her idea immediately.

Her knees get so weak, she has to lean on him. He readily fastens the grip around her and smothers her with his heat. Sets her ablaze doing so and she doesn’t mind, doesn’t notice it because she feels contend in his arms. More than that! She feels great. And she burns him too, guessing from the deep hum that comes from him.

The rooms fills with quiet smacking sounds and heavy breaths and Mimi forgets everything around her. She just wants to lean against his chest and fumble with his poncho. She knows they enter dangerous territory when his hands wander lower but she finds herself not minding this time. Actually, she anticipates it and sighs-

A rapid knock on her door. _What?!_ They break apart and stare at each other mortified.

“Mimi?” Nastasia questions breathlessly, “Mimi, are you awake? Can I come in?”

“I’m changing! Hold on!”

She bites her lip and lets Dimentio go. When he leans in to give her a goodbye-kiss, she gesticulates madly between themselves and the door. He chuckles silently, winks at her and snaps himself away. Mimi breathes through. That man is unbelievable. Just go. GO. Don’t play with her reputation like this.

She opens the door. A distressed Nastasia walks in.

“Hey, Nassi.” Mimi says and hopes her voice sounds normal.

“Hey, I hope I don’t come at a bad time.” Nastasia says.

“No, no. What would I even be doing at this time? Ha...”

“Have you seen Dimentio by any chance?”

“Huh? What? No. Who? No. No, no, no. Why?”

He is absolutely not here. He never was. Nastasia begins pacing and mutters swears under her breath. It makes Mimi frown. She has never seen Nassi this... disarranged.

“What happened?” Mimi asks.

“O’Chunks hasn’t returned.” Nassi turns to her, “He hasn’t reported since. I assume the worst.”

“What?”

The word gets stuck in her throat. She stares blankly at Nastasia. She’s joking, right?

“I’ve send out scouts already,” Nassi continues, “but Dimentio is simply faster. Dammit, where the hell is that guy? I’ve searched everywhere.”

She mutters another colourful swear as Mimi drains of all colours. Her thoughts swirl around their colleague, no, their friend.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Mimi says but it doesn’t sound all too convincing, “Probably lost his way back here.”

Nassi nods. She accepts Mimi’s half assed attempt at soothing her.

“Have you, uhh, knocked on Dimentio’s door already?” Mimi asks.

“I have.” Nassi says.

That was stupid. Of course, she would look there first.

“What about the hero?” Mimi asks.

Nassi sighs heavily.

“Mimi, I know it’s late but you must head out immediately. The count has estimated their next step and awaits you. He will make sure you will have enough energy for your travel.”

Mimi’s eyebrows shoot into the sky. Sure, she wanted to fight but at a reasonable time.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Mimi.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just… quickly grab my stuff and... I’m off.”

Nastasia stays silent to that. They share a look and they know that whatever lies before them has become a lot more difficult. Dangerous. Real. They hug and share another few words before Nassi leaves to search again for the jester and Mimi changes, packs and heads off to meet the count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they cute? They will be even cuter in the next chapter <3 <3 <3


	6. Uh Oh Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi has the perfect plan to defeat the hero. First, take over Merlee's mansion. Second, place traps. Third, deceive the hero. Fourth, let Dimentio ruin everything - wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah! *throws kisses at you from a 2m distance* Mwha! Mwha! See you in the next chapter!

# Uh Oh Land

Everything went _so_ good.

Mimi got to the place, scouted ahead, prepared traps, locked the kind, old lady in the bathroom and slapped her nightmare pets into oblivion. With that she has successfully overtaken the mansion. A nice place. Maybe Mimi would consider staying here if her perfect world wasn’t awaiting her.

Okay, maybe she didn’t expect the _fucking slavery_ happening in the back of the mansion but who is she to judge that? Kind old ladies have to make money, too. And, oh boy, does that lady make money. At least guessing from the big ass vault that stands in the second floor. Mimi can only dream about its contents.

She plans to have look in there once her job is done. She plans to trick the so called _heroes_ , get them accidentally killed or give them a little push if needed. And she plans to be done with this in two days max. How long can it take these buffoons to get here? Oh, Mimi won’t wait forever. There are way too many bugs in this place. The spiders she can live with but sow bugs? Nuh-uh!

She retreats back into her base, the tidiest suite she could find. Whether this is a hotel or a murder house, she can’t tell at this point. She doesn’t care in particular. It took her the whole night to arrive and the whole day to arrange everything to her liking. That reminds her that she probably needs to feed the old lady...

Mimi yawns and decides that it isn’t dinner time yet. She wants to rest, her eyes are so heavy and her mind keeps escaping her...

She can’t help it. She thinks about the night she left. Of the count giving her one last piece of advice, of his smooth voice and his hand laying lightly on her shoulder. It was nice. Such a nice touch, it gave her goosebumps. And then Dimentio, the polar opposite. His touch doesn’t make her shiver. It inflames her. She feels warm and… wanted. The count never shows want. Not even interest. He has always been kind. So kind. Kind... but distant. Dimentio isn’t distant. He wants proximity and Mimi basks in it.

Okay, so, maybe…. just maybe... Mimi is a little touch-starved. Not a big deal. She hasn’t had a boyfriend for a long time now. Not since her recruitment and even before that she has been single. And Dimentio just kind of flew into her life and he just kind of turned out to be good-looking. It is an unlucky chain of events! And as so it is pointless to blame herself for being starved of male attention and touch and… maybe something else.

She slaps her cheeks to get this thought out of her head but they only grow warmer in return. _Oh, golly!_ She has not thought about that since she has moved into the castle. Okay, maybe she has had teeny-tiny thoughts about it from time to time. She might have had some daydreams about the count but they were just cuddly fantasies. After all, all touch-starved women wish for nothing more than a strong man holding them in their arms.

Although, the count doesn’t have strong arms. O’Chunks has strong arms. Ew, no! That is a thought she did not want to have!

Mimi groans and jumps up from the bed. She needs to move and begins pacing in the room. She forces her mind to think about very important things. About her mission, the enemy, her perfect world and her perfect boyfriend. Her thoughts immediately return to Dimentio. And she stops in the middle of the room. That is a problem she hasn’t thought about either. She shakes her head.

It is too early to think about this. And a horrible time as well! She shakes her head again. This thought has to wait. This mission is everything. Her duty. Her time to shine. She will impress everyone. And nobody will stop the count of creating a perfect world. Yes! And for that she better do one last check!

She walks through the mansion once more and comes to the conclusion that she has prepared everything. There is no possible outcome that she couldn’t adjust to. In no way her mission could fail. Mimi is ready. The traps are ready. The heroes’ inevitable doom is ready.

One last look into the mirror, one last swing of her mascara and there! Her farce is complete. With great satisfaction she views herself, the sweet and good maid, but something odd catches her attention. She sees something in the corner of the eye. She flinches. She freezes. She gapes at the mirror with her mouth wide open. Purple… Yellow… Dimentio. Dimentio floats behind her.

Mimi spins around and before she can even form the question in her mind, he is already all over her. He encloses her in a tight hug and Mimi knows trouble awaits her. Maybe it is her destroyed hair, his sudden touch or possibly all the dread breaking from the clouds dripping into her consciousness but she realises in this moment that her mission is on the brink of failure. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

“D-Dim-”

His unmasked face appears before her as the hug loosens and, faster than her mind can catch on, he presses his lips on her, stopping all words she might have had up her sleeve. She stares at him bewildered but his eyes are closed in concentration. If the situation wasn’t so weird the kiss would feel good. Probably. Most likely. Very likely. As his kisses usually do but this situation is weird beyond words. What is going on? _Oh geez_ , he saw her in a maid outfit. _A maid outfit!_ How embarrassing! He was never meant to see her like this! Oh no, what if he likes it? He better keep his hands under control!

Mimi decides this kiss needs to stop before he attempts to use his tongue. Ugh, she doesn’t like these kisses. Big no-no. Especially now. Actually, never. But especially now. Gently, she pushes his chest away.

“Dimentio...” she says breathlessly, “What… what are you doing here?”

He doesn’t answer immediately. He stares at her intently, sighs relieved and she notices that his shoulders heave in heavy breathing. Did he run here? Or, well, hurriedly teleported here? Or was that just the kiss?

“Cuore mio,” he rasps, “I came as fast as I could. You wouldn’t believe Nastasia’s stubbornness. She just didn’t want to tell me where you went.”

He shakes his head in disbelief.

“I feel like a great weight has been lifted of my shoulders now that I see you.” he continues and a soft smile accompanies his words.

“Uhm,” Mimi frowns, “but what are you doing here?”

“Assisting you, of course!” he laughs out of breath.

A shock runs through her, causing cold sweat to drip along her back. Not good. Nooooot good at all! No, he’ll mix up everything! He wasn’t part of the plan! He’ll ruin it! _Oh hell naw_ he won’t fuck this up for her!

“I, err, I don’t need your help.” she says and steps out of his embrace with an insecure smile, “Thanks, but you can go home.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mimikins.” he smiles, “I can’t possibly leave you alone.”

“You don’t leave me alone.” she counters, “You just go ahead and I’ll come later.”

“My dear, think of it.” he smiles, “The chance of winning is doubled if we work together.”

“But I don’t need your help. I have a plan, I’m prepared and I’m ready to kick ass.”

“That is wonderful, dear. I simply wish to assist you in the ass-kicking. All fame shall belong to you afterwards.” he flashes a grin at her, “It is your grand scheme and it shall stay yours.”

“No, no, no.” she raises her hands in defence, “You will only be in the way. You don’t even know the plan and I don’t have time to explain it to you.”

“Our enemies have not yet arrived and the traps you have placed – which, if I may say so, are very well placed. You have progressed so far through your training, it is truly a delight to see –” he says with genuine, “will surely stall them long enough for you to explain.”

His eyes shine of admiration as if her accomplishment did affect him as he pledged and Mimi has a hard time digesting this information. She frowns at him sceptically. This was the fourth genuine compliment that he has ever made. Of course, he is right. Mimi has sharpened her skills ever since and especially her surveillance of unknown territory. This comment of him possibly watching her train made her skin crawl and she would be damned if she didn’t prepare for this fuc- him. For him.

 _Geez, this is confusing._ She shakes her head irritatedly.

“No. You leave. I’ll kick the asses.” she decides.

“Mimi...” he pouts with a smirk, “Mimi, Mimi, Mimi dear...”

He steps closer to her again. Not wanting to give in to his… charms or whatever he is about to do, she straightens up and puts on a fierce expression, crossing her arms before her chest.

“Don’t you dare.” she says.

His pout turns into a broad smile.

“Dearest,” he rasps, “I’m here to ensure your success. Nothing more, nothing less. I won’t steal the spotlight from you and we will tell the tale of your victory until the twelth of never.”

He raises both hands to gently clasp in her face, on hand still holding his mask, and caresses her cheeks softly with his thumbs.

“That’s not it.” she says and her heart begins beating a little too fast, “I want to do this alone. I wanted to go first, you remember? I really wanna prove myself.”

“And I shall not hinder you.”

_You’re hindering me already now, geez._

“Dimentio, I know you mean good but you don’t have to look after me.”

She sighs and gently pushes away his hands.

“Go back.” she says with emphasis.

But his reaction is the opposite of what she expected. He takes a big step forward, grabs her hands in return and puts his face a centimetre before her. She gulps involuntarily as his eyes stare into hers with such an intensity, it feels as if they burn into her. Their noses are touching. _Golly, this is too close._ Too close. Way too close. No kisses, no kisses, no kisses, no kisses, no kisses, no kis-

“Let me work under your command.” he says with determination, “I know we will be successful.”

“Uhhh.”

His eyes are beautiful, there are too many sparks of colour in them to not count them and search for more and more and... And he’s so warm again, she wants to lean against him. Compared to the chilly air in this murder mansion, he feels like a welcome. Oh, what would she give to drape him around her and fall asleep in this warmth. Did he say something? His mouth moved, maybe, she isn’t sure. Mimi doesn’t notice it. Her thoughts swirl around warmth and strong arms and… and…

“My dear,” he rasps, “I promise you we will be the victors of this brawl because _we_ are like a poison coated sword, a burning arrow, the extra heart in a video game. We strengthen each other.”

 _Oh geez,_ there are the puppy eyes again and he’s breathing so heavily as if he’s fighting himself to not jump a t her. Mimi gulps. She stares back open-mouthed, her heart leaping into her throat and her hands getting sweaty. _Jump her… that sounds like a plan to-_

The sound of an echoing knock resounds through the still house, sparing her the answer. Mimi jumps in a scare and snaps out of it.

“Fuck.” she says, “Fuck.”

She steps to the side and takes a very deep breath, curses and turns to Dimentio who looks at her excitedly.

“It is time for our performance.” he grins.

“No, it is not.” she points on the floor, “Stay here. I’m handling this.”

“Mimi-”

“Stay. Here.”

She fixates him with a mad glare and glares for another second for emphasis. When his grin dies down, she turns around and leaves the room quickly. Marching down the large main staircase, Mimi isn’t sure who she is angry about. Is it herself, is it him or is it their disturbance? It’s him, yes. _Gosh!_ She can’t believe him. And now the hero could be at the damned door! And she looks terrible! What did he do to her hair?!

She desperately tries to reverse the damage but it’s too late. This stupid strand falls three millimetres too far to the left and where does this dent in her dress come from?! Oh, yes, she knows. _Darn him!_

There is no time for anger now. Breathe in, breathe out. Good, fine, she can do this. It is _show time!_

Mimi puts up a smile and with that the good and innocent maid is back. She shakes her hair one last time and opens the door. Before her appears a single man. He is not a fashion designer, that is clear to her. Who told him red and blue was a good look? He looks up at her and smiles friendly.

“Hi there! Big welcome!” Mimi greets him and steps to the side, gesturing inside, “Welcome to Merlee's Mansion!”

The man nods curtly and steps in. Is that… is that a butterfly following him? Mimi frowns momentarily as she closes the door but puts up the smile again when she turns to them.

“I'm Lady Merlee's handmaid. My name's Mimi! You're here to see Lady Merlee, aren't you?” she asks cheerily.

The man nods again to answer her question. _The quiet kind, huh?_

“How super for you! Well, Lady Merlee is on the sec-”

“Lady Merlee is indisposed, unfortunately.” a voice comes from the back of the room, another familiar voice that freezes her to the bone, “I am very sorry to inform you but Lady Merlee won’t be able to welcome you personally this evening.”

From one of the hallways in the back of the mansion, comes a man. Brightly polished shoes, black tailcoat, white gloves and hair neatly slicked to the side, walks in Dimentio. Where _the fuck_ did he get the butler’s uniform from? _And what the fuck is he doing?_

“But as we have spare rooms left” he continues, “would you like to stay the night?”

Stopping next to the staircase, he crosses his arms behind his back and awaits their guest’s answer. Mask and hat are gone, he smiles politely. Mimi’s eye twitches in pure fury. The red-clad man turns to him and seems to think.

“Mario...” a faint voice says, “we need to hurry. We don’t have time to stay for the night.”

Where did that come from? It sure sounded as if the voice came from the butterfly. Mimi must have imagined that, maybe Dimentio already drove her crazy. She smiles friendly when the man in red glances at her before he shrugs. Her smile turns into a grimace when Dimentio speaks up again.

“You must understand” he says as if nothing extraordinary happened, “it is of late hour and Lady Merlee has already retreated to her chamber.”

Their guest nods questioning at him, seemingly asking who he is.

“Pardon me, where are my manners?” Dimentio says and bows before them elegantly, “My name is Dimentio, I am Lady Merlee’s first butler.”

Mimi can’t believe this show off. She rolls her eyes at him – theatrically, so that he sees it.

“Be assured that you are welcomed to stay.” he adds.

What is he saying?! He’s screwing over her plan already. She signs madly: _Aboard, aboard!_ Yet her warnings are ignored. The man in red nods and Dimentio claps his hands in satisfaction.

“Very well, Mimi dear, please guide our guests to their room.”

She glares daggers at him but as their _guest_ turns to her, she smiles once more.

“Of course.” she says, “Please, follow me.”

She gestures him to follow her and brings him to one of the ok-looking rooms in the ground floor.

“Please, feel free to ask for us.” she says because she thinks that is what a good and innocent maid would say, “Breakfast is served at seven.”

“Thank you, Mimi.” the faint voice says and this time Mimi is almost sure it came from the butterfly.

She suppresses the unnerved shiver and does a curtsy. She bids them good night and searches for Dimentio. She. Will. Kill. Him. WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!

She finds him in the foyer, still standing where she has left him off. Raising a finger at him, she stomps to him, missing his feet by a centimetre and pokes him hard in the chest.

“What. The. Hell. Dimentio.” she spits.

He raises his hands in apology and smiles lopsidedly.

“I am helping.” he says.

“YOU ARE NOT-”

She swallows her spate of words, fearing their _guest_ could hear them. Her clenched fist hits his chest weakly, she forces herself to not punch him through the next wall and points at the stairs.

“Upstairs. Now.” she says and leads the way.

Dimentio follows her quietly. Oh, he better be quiet now. First, he fucks with her mind and then with her hormones _and then_ with her mission? Nuh-uh, mister, he’ll get a mouthful now. Through the door, slamming it shut behind them, she spins to Dimentio and opens her mouth.

“I have a plan.” Dimentio says.

“You don’t get to have a plan!” Mimi shrieks, “We had my plan. _I_ had my plan!”

She throws up her hands in frustration.

“What are you doing?” she exclaims.

“Look, Mimi, if we now play our cards right we can get them when they least expect us” he says carefully as if scared to anger her any further, “and get the pure heart that lies in this mansion. Imagine how you will be greeted if you return home with the weapon our count fears the most.”

“How do you imagine that will go?” she squeaks, “We let them walk around, talk to the lady _and then_ steal it from them?”

“To put it shortly, yes, but-”

“AFTERWARDS? After they get the damn heart and blast us to the moon?”

“Mimi, magic doesn’t work like that.”

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO THE HEARTS EVEN DO?!”

“Look, magic is something-”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT MAGIC!” she screams in a pitch that causes her voice to cut itself.

She clears her throat and Dimentio actually looks troubled. He never looked troubled when she demanded her diary from him. _Mother-_

“The point is” she growls and begins to tremble in fury, “you just passed over my plan. _My_ preparations. _My_ strategy.”

Dimentio hesitates on this.

“I did not intend to insult you, Mimi.” he says slowly, “I did what I thought was best. Guiding them straight into the traps would have put you into suspicion.”

“Of course it would!” she exclaims, “Because they would have died! That’s the whole purpose of them!”

“Yes, but now we still have them at our disposal.” Dimentio says, “We strike when they least expect us, I suggest right after we sent them to the pure heart, then weaken them and then lead them into the traps to finish them off.”

“Ugh, Dimentio.” Mimi hits her forehead in aspiration, “You haven’t even seen the mansion! You don’t know where anything is and you have no clue of how _sick_ this place is!”

“The mansion is very impressive, yes-” he says slowly.

“No. No, it isn’t.” Mimi gestures madly, “This place is sick. There are monsters and slaves and-”

“Slaves?”

“this lady has this giant vault upstairs. But-”

“Ah, shall we have a look at that?”

“What? No!” Mimi shrieks, then blinks in confusion, “I mean, yes, I would like that but we don’t have the time for that and _i_ _t’s_ _not_ _even_ _the point_. The point is that you rendered all of my planning void.”

Her voice does a weird high-pitched note on the last word and she sighs. She wants to go home, just lay down and write her frustration into her diary. Why does he have to be here and flip everything she so neatly put in place? This is so fucked-up. So strange. Everything. This situation right in front of her and everything she went through in the last days. Just so… so very strange to her. She wants a break. She wants some regulation, not this gentle Dimentio that screws with her mind or the good-willed Dimentio ruining her plans and _now they actually quarrel_. Not like their usual quarrels in which they scream at each other and throw rubies and magic spells and end up bruised. Now they _just_ quarrel verbally.

“I just wanted to prove that I am capable of what is expected of me.” she mumbles.

It is nice to not fight physically. It feels refreshing to just talk to him, talking it out.

“It’s funny how everyone underestimates me because of my looks but it got really annoying lately.” she sighs and leans against the door, “Especially with Nastasia constantly checking that I wasn’t running into you.”

Maybe she shouldn’t expect herself to adapt this quickly. To adapt to all these crazy turnabouts this incredibly quickly. She’s exhausted. First, a royal marriage, then the sky rips open, then Dimentio kisses her out of nowhere, then they go on a date, then a city falls into ruins, her dress gets burned, she kisses Dimentio and now they are… boyfriend and girlfriend, quarrelling as if they’ve been together for months. Mimi feels as if all of this shouldn’t have happened in a span of two days.

Dimentio approaches her silently, takes both of her hands and brushes them with his lips.

“I know you’re not helpless, I witnessed that enough times.” he mumbles almost inaudibly, his gaze locking onto hers, “I do want you to have this moment to yourself but... once again I behave like a child... Like a child chasing its mother in fear of losing sight of her.”

She blinks at him. Actually, she stares again. She stares way too often at him but she can’t decide what to focus on. His eyes are entrancing as ever but so are his cheek bones and his hands are unusually cool, perhaps due to the foreign gloves? He looks so sincere, as if getting here in time has been his life goal. Her heart thrums again but not in fury anymore. The fury left her and frustration and exhaustion took its place.

“Perhaps I didn’t like you going alone, too.” he murmurs, “After O’Chunks’ failure we have all been on edge.”

Mimi swallows hard, swallows down the heat that rises to her cheeks and fails miserably. She needs to get her senses back on track. He always shows up when she last expects him and once he touches her, her mind turns off.

Carefully, she peels off his hands of hers and, once she is certain that he won’t jump her at the next opportunity, she walks a few steps into the room and puts a polite distance between them. Her stupid hormones run wild every time he so much as comes near her. Damned be his ability to make her mind swirl like that.

“Dimentio, go home.” Mimi sighs and turns to him, “This is my fight.”

“But Mimikins, I won’t be in your way.” he sighs back.

“No, you have to leave. I want to prove myself.”

“You don’t actually _have_ to prove anything.”

“But I _want_ to!” she whines, “I want to prove to the count that he was right to take me in, that I have deserved this chance.”

There falls a silence between. So sudden that Mimi wonders if she said something else from what she had thought. His face darkens and dread rises in Mimi. The surprisingly honest emotion on his face tells her enough. This was a mistake.

“The count?” he asks and his voice drops in warmth like she has never witnessed before, “You still want to impress _him_?”

“Dimentio, this is not about you.” she says calmly.

“Apparently!” he exclaims, “Why would you still waste your energy on _him_?”

Now with that he hits a sensitive spot. A critical hit, amplified by her earlier misery being too fresh and her thoughts being too chaotic. She shoots him a mad look. _Don’t you dare._

“I came after you! I am here!” he points angrily at the floor, “He’s not! I’m by your side! _He_ _i_ _s not_ _!_ ”

He takes a deep breath, his outbreak having drained him of air and composures himself again. Many times he has shouted and screamed and spat curses at her but they have never hit her like this. They stare at each other like opponents in a sword fight and Mimi can’t decide whether he looks murderous or close to a breakdown.

“I know that.” she says quietly, “Dimentio, I am not _wasting energy on the_ _c_ _ount_. I want to show my _employer_ that I am worth the risk he took when he took me in.”

“You go quite the extra mile for that.”

Mimi freezes. This tone of voice… this tone is familiar. She knows this tone well. This harsh look that she would have recognised through the mask, this frigid posture, the way his fists tremble… everything recalls memories of oh so familiar situations. She blinks multiple times in confusion. Is that supposed to mean Dimentio is..?

She gasps and gapes at him in shameless surprise, in horror of the realisation.

“What?” he hisses.

“Are you…” she hesitates and wonders how to formulate it… _ah fuck it_ , “jealous?”

“What?” he repeats, a frown appearing and immediately vanishing from his face, “Ah ha ha ha!”

The hollow laugh echoes through the room and right into her bones.

“Are you attempting humour again, my dear?” he asks, “Ah ha ha ha ha.”

Oh, what a surprisingly mature answer. _Fuck you too,_ she thinks and grinds her teeth. Frustration builds a headache and she massages her forehead. She walks towards him and crosses her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

“You wanted to be honest.” she mutters and shoots him a disappointed look.

His laugh dies down and when he calms down enough to look at her, her gaze softens tiredly.

“Look,” she sighs, “I’m grateful to the count. That is all. You don’t know in what spot I had been when I met him. I owe him big and I want to repay him.” she shakes her head again, “But this has nothing to do with you.”

Taking a last step, she stops before him and hesitantly lays a hand on his arm. Dimentio’s eyes bore through her, the intensity of those beautiful colours no less than threatening. She can see him visibly debating what she said. He understands… and gradually processes what she said. He glances away, as if uncomfortable about his outbreak, perhaps regretting giving her a scare which he without a doubt noticed.

“The count has been good to me.” she continues and gently rubs a thumb over his arm, “He gave me an opportunity, a chance. I just...”

She licks her lips nervously and lets the sentence hang in the air. His gaze returns to her, scrutinizing, doubting… fearing?

“Don’t get me wrong.” she add softly, “The count is important to me but so are you. I’m with you and I’m content where I am. I mean, it’s… it’s weird...” she laughs nervously, “You can’t tell me it isn’t weird. But I’m glad we’re here now… I want to be with you.”

She dares to raise a hand to his cheek and carefully caress him. He allows it, so she smiles.

“I mean it.” she says, her voice dropping to a whisper, “I had thought I knew what I wanted but I was wrong… I want you.”

He takes a deep breath and nods. Again, he looks to the side as if avoiding her gaze and without another word his posture relaxes and his arms wrap around her. He swallows audibly, cautiously lowering his forehead to touch hers and sighs. Now, her hair is certainly ruined but Mimi doesn’t care. She caresses his cheek once more and pushes her arms out of his lock to put them around his shoulders. Nestling into his embrace she hums quietly.

The tension drains away and quiet falls upon them, upon the whole mansion. Dimentio’s hold on her tightens slightly, she only notices when his fingers dip into her. He says nothing which lets her imagination turn cartwheels. Is he having troubles with the situation too? Well, obviously they differ from hers but does that make them easier? She never thought that Dimentio had doubts. He is in control of the situation in every moment, is he not?

Her fingers trace over his shoulder plates and she is certain that they make an odd pair. She absently wonders what the other’s reaction to this would be. She pushes the thought away and takes a deep breath. He smells nice, she notices. She never paid attention to that but it’s pleasant. Maybe everything won’t be as crazy if they just stay like this...

“I understand.” he says quietly, “I apologize for… that.”

“Hmmmh.” she hums, “You’re a doofus.”

“Ah ha ha ha.” he laughs gently and it sounds so light as if hearing her mellow insult brings up old memories, “I might be.”

“You are.”

He straightens his posture, lifting his forehead from hers and Mimi lets go of the touch reluctantly.

“Accepted?” he asks and tilts his head, taunting her with those auspicious lips.

Her eyes jump from one beautiful feature to the next. Those mesmerizing eyes, those lips that now know how to kiss her, his cheeks, back to his eyes. She answers him by meeting him halfway. While the first touch doesn’t last long, she can feel his relief in the pressure. The next touch feels needy and he desperately wants another. And another. And another.

Her head swirls promptly and by some miracle she remembers that they are supposed to be doing something else instead of making out like teenagers in the backyard of their school. Mimi leans back and he begrudgingly lets her go. She wants to shoot him a mad look but she can’t help the grin. Especially when her heart beats this fast and her cheeks feel this hot.

“So, are you leaving then?” she asks sheepishly.

“Huh?” he hums, “Are you still adamant about that?

Yes, she is. Crisis averted, now back to business.

“I kinda have a job to do here.” she says.

“Let me assist you.”

“No need for that.”

“That’s not it.”

“I know but… please.”

“I can’t possibly leave you now.”

“You could… and prepare a party back at home.”

“So sure of yourself...” he mumbles amused.

“I know what I’m doing.”

He glances at her outfit and raises a brow.

“You do?”

“It’s part of the plan!”

“Your… plan?” his hands wander lower to her hips, “Was your plan to distract them with your legs?”

 _Golly!_ Her cheeks start burning and so do her ears and suddenly the heat is way too much for sleepiness. Her eyes widen as his hands wander even lower and when he tentatively squeezes, she bits her lip, causing a self-satisfied grin spreading on his face. She likes the burning sensation through the thin cloth of her dress. She likes it way too much. Her fingers curl into his poncho and a low chuckle comes from him.

“It surely works on me.” he rumbles and leans in for another kiss.

Mimi is wondrously helpless against the distraction that are his hands. They knead her in a way that she didn’t realise she had missed. Their hips meet and her knees almost give in. She hangs in his arms and happily nestles into him as his mouth elevates her out of existence.

They don’t have time for this, actually. _But one more kiss won’t hurt_ . He should leave. _This is really nice, he’s so warm_. She is supposed to sharpen her nails! But he groans so melodically when she drapes them over his neck. This is dangerous. They are alone, far away from the others, there’s a giant bed right next to them. What if he gets wrong ideas? Mimi hums contently when his mouth leaves a trail of kisses on her neck.

“-way. Quick!” someone hisses on the other side of the door as they hush past.

They freeze mid-action.

“B-but Merlee. We can’t leave you here.” a faint voice says.

“Don’t worry about me. Worry about this beastly girl for she is the real danger here.” an old voice whispers back.

“And this other guy?”

“Who do you mean? Somebody else have you seen?”

“Yes, your butler.”

“...I don’t have a butler.”

Mimi and Dimentio share a look. Those are the heroes. And the kind old lady that was supposed to be locked in the bathroom. But they found her. And they got the heart. And they’re on the run.

“Fuck.” Mimi says.

“Uhm...” Dimentio says.

The voices grow quieter as they scramble down the stairs. She pushes herself out of Dimentio’s grip and kicks open the door. With a quick sprint she’s at the staircase. Damn, overpowering the lady will be a pain in the butt again.

“Don’t you think of leaving!” she screams and Merlee jumps in a scare.

The red-clad man gets into a fighting stance and looks fiercely at her, the butterfly at his side.

“That’s her!” Merlee shouts, “Mario, go! I’ll keep her in square.”

“Oh, no you won’t.” Dimentio chirps amusedly, appearing next to Mimi with an electric sphere in his hand.

He throws it at the lady with rapid speed and faster than anyone could have reacted, the lady put up a barrier shielding her from the blow.

“Merlee!” the faint voice gasps and the butterfly hovers to the lady.

“A magician.” Dimentio gasps joyful, “Interesting. You blocked my spell with ease.”

“This spell...” the lady mumbles.

“Merlee, are you okay?” the voice speaks up again.

Mimi frowns.

“Is… is that butterfly talking?” she whispers to Dimentio.

She has become crazy, case closed, thanks Dimentio.

“Yes, that is the pixl, my dear.” Dimentio whispers back.

“Ah.”

“I’m alright, Tippi.” the lady says, “I guess this is the _butler_ you mentioned. Oh, this one is just as wretched!”

Dimentio grins.

“So sorry to inform you but I’m quitting.” he says and summons another sphere.

“Now, come across the Pure Heart” Mimi shouts, “Or this will get ugly.”

“Mario, Mimi tricked us!” the pixl realises, “She must be working for Count Bleck like this Scotsman does.”

Mimi freezes and her heart clenches in her own realisation.

“That was you!” she spits, “You did this to O’Chunks!”

“We did what we had to do.” the pixl counters, “We will stop this count of yours no matter what. We won’t let you destroy all worlds!”

“Dim,” Mimi growls in a low voice, “new plan. I crush them with my own hands. You go for the lady.”

“As you wish, dearest.” Dimentio answers in low voice that would have caused cold shivers down her spin if she wasn’t burning with hate.

He levitates into the air.

“Now then!” he exclaims, “Let the show begin! And it starts with… magic! Ah ha ha ha!”

He snaps his fingers and another three spheres come crushing down at the mage. She builds up the barrier again and sends a spell of her own against him which he dodges easily by teleporting. Their fight relocates in the upper half of the giant foyer.

Mimi charges at the hero, summoning and throwing rubies at him. The man is fitter than he looks like and jumps over them with ease, charging at her now in return. They exchange blows. Mimi spins around and ducks underneath his fist and lashes out in return, yet her attacks are dodged as well. He catches her hand and lands the first strike, hitting her stomach, making her hiss in pain and connects it with a toss over his shoulder. Mimi lands hard, turns into a python and tangles herself around him. The man, horrified by her transformation, falters in his concentration. She encloses his chest and neck, squeezing bit by bit-

The damned butterfly attacks her. _Attacks_ her. Mimi snaps after it with her huge mouth but can’t catch the damn thing. The pixl distracts her, she notices too late, as the hero pulls out a… A BOMB?! It goes off immediately. Mimi lets go, transforms back, and hurries out of the dust cloud. Her back hurts and her left arm. Her ears ring and she faintly hears Dimentio laughing, immersed in his own battle.

She gets out of the cloud and gasps for fresh air. Noticing a splint of the floor stuck in her hair, she pulls it out and sees the man running at her, not harmed in the slightest. _No fair!_ He jumps up in a kick and Mimi quickly ducks. When he is right above her, she transforms into the biggest gorilla she can think off. She throws the man into the ceiling and sees her own strange hands. She… she turned into O’Chunks.

Whatever, she uses her huge appearance to reach back for the next strike as the hero falls back down. He turns mid-air and simply vanishes. What?! He reappears next to her head, his foot kicking her to the ground. She turns back into her old self and stares at him through furious tears.

“What cheap trick is this?!” she spits.

“Cheap?” the pixl asks, “You turned into someone else!”

“Cheater!”

Mimi jumps up and summons a dozens rubies. She sends them flying. The hero jumps back, the rubies hitting the floor and the floor breaks.

“Aaaaaaaah-”

Mimi screams, then remembers that she can turn into a bird.

“Aiiiaiaiaiaiiii” the man screams as he falls into the black hole beneath the mansion.

“Mario!” the pixl cries and flies after him.

Mimi charges after them as well, leaving the foyer to Dimentio. She finds the hero at the dark bottom of a cave. He coughs and gets up in his knees again. Mimi transforms back and lands with a soft thud.

“Mario, are you alright?” the pixl whispers.

The man nods and coughs up one last time.

“Too bad.” Mimi says, “Now things have to get super ugly.”

They spin to her.

“The girl is back!” the pixl whispers to the hero, “Mario, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“And right you are!” Mimi grins and tilts her head until she feels that releasing crack.

Her muscles relax instantly and for the first time in months she can bend her body in ways that feel just _so wonderfully natural_. He head turns around itself, her arms and legs grow, four more legs sprout from her and she raises herself high above the ground. Through eight eyes she sees every detail of the terrified little man before her, from the sweat drops on his forehead to the single grey hair in his moustache.

“Mimimimimimi!” she giggles and her once sweet voice twists and jumbles.

It is a musical voice, oh, she missed hearing it.

“Oh, spirits, what is that...” the pixl gasps.

“Mimimimi!”

Mimi charges at them and stabs them with her sharp claws. The hero jumps out of the way in the last possible second but Mimi has eight claws. She lands another and another and another and slits his hand, his arm, his foot. He yowls in pain and summons a bomb like the one before. Mimi’s heart stops for a beat but this time she is better prepared. She jumps away, but the explosion is loud and the air feels as if it’s quivering.

Mimi shakes her head to clear her thoughts, the explosion having affect on her ability to think. She growls and sees the hero jump-kicking her leg. The impact of the foot is a lot more painful than it should have been.

She yowls, turns and stabs the ground. She summons rubies, lashes out and bites him. And the hero punches, hits, throws back rubies and focuses on her sensitive joints. _Gah!_ Again! How does he know that they are her weakness?

A bright flash dazzles them. Mimi blinks her eight eyes in irritation and sees the outline of somebody having returned.

“Mario!” the lady exclaims relieved.

Mimi’s heart stop beating at all. _Where is Dimentio?_

“I see you have met the beast. Leave the rest to me, at least. Quick, before the jester returns. Make haste for his stupid spell burns.”

Mimi breathes through in relief.

“No way, Merlee!” the pixl says, “Together we can beat them!”

“I know we can be victorious.” Merlee says confidently, “But time, right now, is very precious. My fight with the boy destroyed the base of my mansion. We have to make this quick, I fear it will succumb to its lesion.”

“Mimimimi!”

Mimi doesn’t wait for another second. If Dimentio teleports in now and sees her like this then… actually? Whatever! She doesn’t have the time to be thinking about this now!

“Mario, shield your eyes!” Merlee shouts.

And Mimi is blind again. A crazy thought rushes through her mind and she just does it. She jumps into the air, falls on something soft, tumbles on the ground as she blinks rapidly to regain sight. She hears the pixl gasp, the hero hums confused.

“What?” Merlee mumbles right next to her, “What is this? A bad attempt of a diss?”

Mimi stares at her. She doesn’t dare to look down at herself.

“What? My own voice – it cries?” Mimi gasps, “Something here stinks of lies!”

They both jump up and point at each other. Identical arms and hands raised, Mimi’s transformation having been successful.

“Stop pretending to be me! Everyone knows you are Mimi!” Merlee screams, “Come on, friends! Attack! We can drive her back!

“What is this you talk about? You're the faker!” Mimi screams back! “And a lout! Don't be fooled by her act! Get her now! Now! Attack!”

They spin to the hero simultaneous and glare at the hero.

“Oh no...” the pixl mumbles.

The man looks back and forth between them.

“Ah ha ha ha ha. I see now what you mean by _slaves_.” Dimentio’s voice echoes through the hole, “Excuse my tardiness, I got lo-”

Dimentio pops in and stops mid-sentence. He looks at the scene before him, his hand already raised with a sphere dancing above it.

“What… what is going on here?” he questions and frowns at Mimi.

Then he frowns at the hero. Then at Merlee. Dimentio’s eyes jump back and forth between them as well.

“He can’t tell them apart either...” the pixl mumbles.

“Mimi...” Dimentio says slowly and only a spark of anger shines through, “Why don’t you postpone your display so we can go back to the ass-kicking you so dearly wished?”

“So be it, jester.” Mimi says, “I shall make your wounds fester!”

“What?” Merlee exclaims, “You are insane! You would attack your own ally just to maintain a farce? You clearly have no brain. But be my guest, that way the situation need no parse.”

“Mario,” Mimi says, placing her hands on her chest in a genuine gesture, “I am the true Merlee!”

“No, she is not!” Merlee spits, “It is me! I am the real Merlee!

The man in red looks at them confused.

“I can’t say who is who...” the pixl says, “How do we find out who is the real Merlee?”

“Dammit, Mimi.” Dimentio groans.

The sphere in his hands vanishes and he settles to the ground.

“That you have to make everything a trial!” he shouts at Merlee, “Fine! Fine with me. Let us find out who is who.”

The man in red looks at him with more confusion.

“What are you suggesting..?” the pixl asks cautiously.

“Well!” Dimentio exclaims, “If my dear colleague is too stubborn to listen to me then we have no other choice but question them until we are certain.”

He gestures to both Merlee and Mimi.

“So, please, _hero of legend,_ surprise me with your wit!” he says.

“A fine colleague you got there.” Mimi mumbles and Dimentio shoots her an angry look.

Something rumbles from high above, it sounds like wooden beams breaking.

“I advise you to choose quickly, hero, for the sky might fall on our heads any second now.” Dimentio mumbles and ogles the dark above.

“Mario,” Merlee says, “I know you will recognise me. Just ask ahead and you will see.”

“Yes, let us unveil the fake!” Mimi adds, “I already know who is the snake!”

The man clears his throat uncomfortably and exchanges a look with the pixl, then shrugs. The pixl turns to them.

“Well, uhh,” she says, “when is your birthday?”

“Really?” Dimentio asks.

“You be quiet.” the pixl snaps, “You burdened us with the responsibility.”

“Fine.”

She looks back at Merlee.

“What day did I arrive? Oh yes, March, day 25!” she says.

“I bloomed in May, the 5th was the day!” Mimi says and wonders if Dimentio knows this.

The pixl exchanges a look with the hero, who shrugs.

“Okay, then,” the pixl says, “What is your best feature?”

Dimentio makes an annoyed sound but is ignored.

“The lobes of my perfect ears.” Merlee answers, “They got voted by my peers to be _Lobes of the Year_."

Mimi shoots her a look. _Golly, what a weirdo._

“Well,“ she says, “that would have to be my effervescent personality. People seem to love it, see.”

The pixl looks at Mario, then glances at Dimentio and looks back at Merlee as everybody continues to be clueless.

“Good.” the pixl sighs, “What animal is your favourite?

“A little bear cubbie, just as cute as can be!” she giggles.

“An adorable little demon, all sweatin' and steamin'!” Mimi mimics her giggles.

“Uhuh-”

“This is getting ridiculous.” Dimentio growls, “One last question, hero.”

The hero and the pixl exchange a glance and the man shrugs desperately.

“Okay, then, uhhhh,” the pixl mumbles, “what… What is your type?”

WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SHE ASK THAT?! Dimentio frowns at her. Both Merlee and Mimi are taken aback. The hero looks surprised.

“I mean, that should be obvious!” the pixl defends itself, “A powerful ancient descendent and a girl would have very different tastes!”

She flutters a little faster as if embarrassed. The man blinks, then looks at Merlee to get an answer.

“Hee hee...” Merlee says flustered, “I love them all, see... Nope! No type for me!”

Then he turns to Mimi and she almost swallows her own tongue.

“Oh, how can I share when...” she hesitates, “...the guy's right there.”

Dimentio snaps to Merlee and in an instant he throws a sphere at her. Not expecting the attack she takes the hit and goes down with a gurgling sound. Mimi gapes at him as he turns to Mario who charges at him already and-

A beam comes crushing down between them. The man jumps back, Dimentio levitates back. Another beam lands only two metres from Mimi. She squeals and turns back into herself.

“The ceiling!” the pixl cries, “Mario we have to get out of here! And we have to get Merlee into safety!”

A boulder lands next and many small stones and wooden parts follow. The hero runs to Merlee. Mimi jumps out of the way of a table. The chairs follow shortly and she barely makes it. More junk falls down and Dimentio pulverises them while searching for her.

“Mimi?” Dimentio shouts, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah!” she shouts back, “I’m coming to you!”

“Stay where you are I’m coming to you!”

A loud cracking sound comes from above them and it dawns on Mimi that a lot more than a table and a few chairs are coming.

“Mario, quick!” the pixl shouts.

All thoughts about the heroes are forgotten, Mimi sprints towards Dimentio who snaps away the deadly debris. She reaches out to him and grabs his hands. He snaps his fingers for the teleport as something hits her head and Dimentio’s face fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, look at them having their first quarrel! So cute <3


	7. Dimentio, pleaser of crowds and charmer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Dimentio's time to shine! The love-struck puppy is faring just fine with all this chaos ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make some changes in the structure of the story. As of now it is not understandable why Dimentio and Mimi have a connection. Sooooo, I'll build in flashbacks from their past, of them meeting for the first time, becoming friends and how their relationship eventually tilted. I'll tell you when I'm done, so you can search for them then.  
> Until then! <3

# Dimentio, pleaser of crowds and charmer!

Dimentio’s feet touch the ground gracefully before Mimi falls on him, the sudden extra weight pulling him down. He catches her as good as he can but it’s a messy landing. Her head falls back and he hastily changes his grip, stabilizing her, and feels a warm liquid running through the gaps in the ripped gloves. He stiffens. Carefully leaning her against his chest, he looks at his hand and swallows audibly.

“Oi, Dimentio!” a surprised voice shouts behind him, “Nice ye swing by, lad.”

Dimentio turns and sees O’Chunks’ smiling from his bed in the infirmary, his bandaged hand raised in a greeting.

“Her head is bleeding.” Dimentio says.

O’Chunks frowns in confusion, his eyes wandering to Mimi hanging limply in Dimentio’s arms.

“What in the bloody hell happen’d?” he shouts and gets out of the bed wincing.

“I…” Dimentio mumbles inaudibly and turns his view back to her, “wasn’t fast enough.”

“I’m gettin’ help.” O’Chunks grunts and limps out of the infirmary, “Ye stay here.”

Dimentio says nothing to that, just changes his seat so that can hold Mimi in a better position. At least, he hopes he does.

“Oi! Nurse! Where are ye?” he hears O’Chunks shouting.

He begins to tremble and presses her tighter to his chest in an effort to keep himself quiet and her in this plane. Remembering to check for a pulse, he grabs her wrist and presses two fingers down. He finds it, but it does nothing to calm him as the rest of him goes numb, his mind emptying itself and simultaneously filling with a thousand thoughts.

There is commotion coming from the door and a nurse, followed by two other women, rush in and take her from his grasp. They babble rushed commands and tell Dimentio to leave. He doesn’t process the words, instead he watches as they fumble with tissues and bandages. Then they pull out needle and string and he turns away. He won’t watch them stitching her back together. He’s close enough to throwing up as it is.

Teleporting into his room, he immediately notices his bare face in the mirror. He… completely forgot about that. And he’s sickly pale. He feels sick, too. The liquid on his gloves grew cold and all the more disgusting. He snaps away his clothes, discards the costume in some dimension and takes a long shower.

His mind races, overturning itself, firing out gruesome thoughts. He knows he’s being dramatic, of course, he has a flair for drama but the sole image of Mimi’s limp body hanging in his arms… He shakes his head vigorously. The count has always provided them with the best care. The nurses know what to do. One of them is a doctor too. She’ll be fine, he knows that.

After the shower, he sits on his bed and summons his mask back to him. It’s unscathed, of course. The smooth surface feels cold and hard. If it taunted him before, it now ridiculed him. How stupid he feels that it used to soothe him. How ridiculous to believe in this illusion in the first place. He has never been in a darker turmoil and he accepts it, swallows down the bitter shame and stands up. The others will soon come to question him and he doesn’t want them waiting. His mind can’t stand the silence anyway. 

He changes into his usual attire and walks back to the infirmary. He’s still trembling, but it’s barely visible when he hovers, so he floats the rest of the way. By now, the count and Nastasia should be informed. And by now, Dimentio has developed a seething fury sloshing like acid in his stomach.

Nastasia stands by O’Chunks’ bed and discusses something with him. The bed in which they laid Mimi is surrounded by the nurses and the count, his voice escaping faintly as they talk. When Dimentio steps into the room, Nastasia marches up to him.

“K, what happened?” she demands.

“The mansion collapsed.” Dimentio says in a surprisingly normal sounding voice, “We were forced to retreat and Mimikins got hit.”

“Dimentio, I forbade you to go after her.” she hisses, “Look, what you’ve done.”

“I saved her, Nastasia.” he says and suppresses the urge to grind his teeth, “I brought her here. She would have been buried in there.”

The count notices his presence and walks over to them.

“Dimentio,” he says, “what happened, asked Count Bleck.”

“Uhm, he sabotaged her.” Nastasia answers instead, “Yeah, Count, I have forbidden him to follow her and I suggest a hard punishment.”

“Nastasia, let him explain himself.” he tells her.

The count turns his malevolent eyes on him and he wonders yet again what anybody sees in him.

“The mansion belonged to a descendant of the ancients.” Dimentio begins and the count frowns minimally, “I took their attention on me so that Mimi could go after our enemy. But the house is old and not fit for a fight of such a calibre. When it collapsed we retreated, resulting in her injuries.”

The question burns on his tongue but he refrains from asking about her condition. He intends to keep up their status quo, because she surely wouldn’t want everyone to find out now and it would beg questions he would rather pass on.

“An ancient, you say?” the count asks.

“Precisely.” Dimentio says.

“Hm.”

“These heroes are interesting...” he mumbles and looks at some point on the floor, lost in thought, “Interesting allies, indeed.”

He hums in thought, then his eyes return to Dimentio.

“Why have you followed her, asked Count Bleck.” he asks.

“I had a feeling I would have to pick her up like I did O’Chunks.” he shrugs as casually as he can.

The count regards him, seemingly weighing the truth in his answer and nods.

“You have been worried.” the count says, “As we all have. Count Bleck is pleased to see you putting aside your past. We will need this cohesion.”

The frown lifts and his expression turns gentle. It disturbs Dimentio. They have never been on good terms and he doesn’t intend to change that now. No, the count’s betrayal cut in too deep for that. Dimentio refrains from commenting and silence settles between them. Nastasia adjusts her glasses, unsatisfied with the count’s choice.

“Well, if that is all.” Dimentio says, “I’ll return to my chamber. Looking after Mimi is like evacuating a kindergarten during a tsunami: tiring.”

“Yes, you are dismissed, says Count Bleck.” the count says, “Rest now.”

He turns to leave when Dimentio speaks up again.

“Ah, count?” he asks and the tall man turns his attention back to him, “I do expect to have my chance at the hero next.”

The count narrows his gaze in thought, visibly disliking the request.

“After meeting him I would love to try out a thing or two.” Dimentio adds.

“...I see. You shall have your playtime.” the count says grimly, “You will be called when our enemy makes his next move. Go now.”

“Yes, like a lion that plays with its prey.” Dimentio smiles, “I will play with him before delivering the final bite.” 

Dimentio nods and teleports away. He flops onto the bed immediately and breathes through. _Mimi will recover. She will be fine. They would have said something otherwise,_ he tells himself again and again. The count would have been more bewildered otherwise, as he was upon seeing O’Chunks. No, she will be fine. He breathes through again.

He misses dinner on purpose and remains in his room. He plans. He needs as much time as he can get. Yet, as the hours pass and his mind keeps returning to his girlfriend, he decides that he _must_ know. This unawareness is driving him crazy.

Teleporting into the sick bay, he searches for the doctor and meets a nurse instead. She informs him, her mouth a tight line that slowly eases into a smile. After all, he is the reason why Mimi has often visited this place in the past and he asking about her condition appears to be a welcoming development.

 _Concussion and laceration_ , is the answer he gets. _Doesn’t appear serious, she woke up soon afterwards. Is just tired._ He suppresses the relieved sigh, but can’t help releasing the tension in his shoulders, relaxing them visibly. He thanks her politely and excuses himself. A snap later he is back in his room and only now he allows himself to sigh and then to laugh. He _knew_ it. He knew he was being dramatic but he couldn’t stop himself. Oh, just why is love always turning him into this melodramatic poet at the brink of a mental collapse?

His heart likes to be cruel to him by intention, for its own entertainment. Does that make sense? He is cruel to himself for his own distraction. No, neither makes sense. Perhaps, he hasn’t yet wrapped his mind around having a lover who worries and cares for him as he does for her. The way she so carefully entangled his narrowed view to dispense his fears… She was so sweet.

He places a hand over his racing heart, the pleasant warmth spreading through his veins once again. It began to be pleasant ever since that evening, only growing more fulfilling as they spent more gentle moments together. The harshness that took over him fully eradicated, replaced by an overwhelming intensity. He wouldn’t want to go back to that for anything.

Now, that his mind calms, he prepares for sleep. The day was taxing on him as well. He still hasn’t come to a satisfying conclusion as to why there was an ancient descendent in that mansion nor does he know what he will do once he is send out to bring the heroes’ their very personal demise. He’s stuck in a split decision. Yes, they deserve death, but no, he can’t let them die yet. They need to find the Pure Hearts first. How are they supposed to do that if they are dead? Yet, he can’t let them go unscathed.

He thinks back to dismantling Mimi’s traps. He hasn’t come around to it, but now he sees how very thin the line has been. If the floor hadn’t brought them to safety, Mimi would have gotten the hero and his pixl. She was livid upon realising that the reason for O’Chunks misery stood before them. A dangerous mix of fury and energy, that is Mimi. She can be so soft and then strike fear into your heart. Only, when she is a little angry, then she is adorable. But hitting that point is as troublesome as hitting bullseye. Remembering how often he accidantally overstepped that boundary… He turns to the side.

It was luck that kept the hero alive and if Dimentio didn’t need him, he would discard him during their next meeting. Because of this predicament, Mimi got hurt and if he is being honest, it was the only way this could have gone. He hoped to persuade her to follow his commands but she twisted him around her finger as she always does. He can’t help it either. He is simply weak for her… but if their fight proves one thing, then their capability to work together. On their romance and on their plan. Perhaps even his on plan…

He closes his eyes, yet sleep continues to evade him long after he finished planning. He knows what keeps him up, so he does what the pain in his chest wants him to. He thinks for a moment, then teleports outside the infirmary. Checking the hallway for any night swarmers, he quietly walks to the door and puts his ear against it. The other side is quiet, so, he cautiously opens it and slips through. The lights are out, not a single flame dances on its post. Combined with the drawn window curtains letting in slivers of the nightly light, a feeling of tranquillity fills the room.

Passing O’Chunks’ bed, he sees the man sleeping peacefully. His chest rises rhythmically and his snores are almost silent. Dimentio continues on to Mimi’s bed, barely seeing her small frame in the sheets. Stopping by the foot of the bed, he looks at her and his stomach drops.

Her head is wrapped in bandages. As are her arms. Whether she got them injured or the nurses noticed the brand marks, he can’t tell. At least they are properly treated now. He wonders if they checked her legs, too.

Taking off his mask, he levitates to her side where he can view her better. Her skin is so pale, she looks deathly. Sitting down on the side of her bed, he takes her bandaged hand in his, careful not to disturb the infusion sticking to its back. Does she sleep or is she out of it? Her breathing is slow, she might be sleeping.

He strokes her skin with his thumb and wonders what she dreams about, wonders if she notices him sitting here. She looks peaceful, even if too frail to be suiting her drive. It makes the pit in his stomach grow. If he had only planned that better, it wouldn’t have come to this. At least – and that is a small comfort – his plan goes on as usual. Mimi has disturbed it many times, has made him question himself and managed to make him revise it, but it goes on with green light.

No, her work wasn’t for nothing. It was a good plan. He just got… a little excited about the fight with the heart keeper. Who would have thought that there were more ancient descendants? He had guessed his home dimension to be the last one remaining. Now he wonders if there are more of his kin spread throughout the worlds.

If only she hadn’t been hurt. It would have been a perfect execution then. A staged failure. One, that he unfortunately couldn’t arrange for O’Chunks. If Mimi intends to fight again, he must go with her and this time persuade her to follow his plan.

He lingers for a while, caresses the back of her motionless hand and suppresses wistful sighs. Mimi causes many thoughts to arise in him, as well as many emotions. If she wasn’t injured, they might have spent the evening together. He wouldn’t have to worry like this and be drowned in guilt. He could have held her in his arms again, kissed her, closed the damn distance he has built between them. Oh, he already longs to have her close to him again, perhaps continue what they started in the mansion…

Then, her eyes flutter open and his breath gets stuck in his lung. She looks at her surrounding quizzically, not quite awake and not quite understanding. Eventually, her eyes find him and she gasps softly.

“D-Dim-“ she says.

“Shhh.” Dimentio whispers, “It’s past bedtime and we don’t want to wake up O’Chunks, who lays just over there.”

He nods in the direction and Mimi follows, turns her head but stops abruptly and groans.

“Urgh, my head…” she mumbles and massages her forehead with the hand he was holding.

After a moment she returns to look at him, lowers her hand and notices the transfusion sticking in. She frowns and a confused sound escapes her.

“What… what happened?” she asks.

“Shhh.” he whispers again, “Your head got hit.”

“No, I mean… what happened at the mansion?”

“Well, how much do you remember?”

She takes a moment to think, blinking at him, humming. Or more like, groaning quietly.

“I remember you dressed up and we were arguing and then… I think we, uhm, uhhh” she mumbles.

A smirk appears on his face, he chuckles silently.

“Yes.” He says takes her hand back into his, “Afterwards we hunted down the hero and this old woman.”

“Yes! Yes, Merlee…” she gasps and Dimentio shushes her again.

“I remember you fought her.” she whispers, “Are you okay?”

“I am perfectly fine.” he says, his chest clenching in adoration for his caring girlfriend, his heart beating wild and sighs, “You better worry about yourself getting well again. I can’t stand seeing you here, like a broken rose unfairly clipped by an untrained hand.”

The corners of her mouth twitch and she suppresses the smile, but her cheeks turn darker. He loves seeing this display unfold, her reactions are as amusing as they are endearing. She always does this and he revels in having this effect on her.

Her other hand gently grabs his and she caresses the back with her thumb.

“I just need some sleep.” she whispers, ”I think, you do too.”

“I am as energetic as Nastasia’s coffee in the morning. I’ll stay by your side until you fall asleep.” he whispers back.

“And watch me? That’s creepy, Dim.” she grins.

Again. _Dim._ He hasn’t imagined it last time. She calls him Dim again.

“Is it creepy to care for those dear to you?” he responds and his smile grows as her blush deepens.

“You need a crash course, I think.” she mumbles.

He chuckles silently and raises one hand to her cheek, caressing her gently.

“How do you feel, dear?” he asks.

She leans into his palm and smiles.

“Okay, I guess.” she answers, “Headache.”

“Then rest, bellissima, we can talk tomorrow.”

He strokes her cheek again and grabs for her hand to gently lift it to his lips.

“Good night, Dim.” she whispers.

“Sweet dreams, Mimikins.”

He levitates to her side and they share their yet gentlest and quietest kiss, before he puts back his mask and she gifts him a shy smile before fumbling with her sheets. He leaves the infirmary as quietly as he can, glancing back to her bed, he sees her eyes closed, perhaps already in the land of dreams. He closes the door and snaps his fingers.

\------------------

Now, all he has to is wait for them to appear. Apparently, the man in red has two new companions. Meaning he has found two more heroes of the prophecy. Dimentio wonders who they could be, though it doesn’t worry him. It doesn’t matter if he fails. Actually, he needs to fail for his plan to progress. His plan…

He needs to tell Mimi soon. Their nightly talks have proven that much. Thankfully, she was dispensed the next day and could return to her room, where they could be alone. She might not be back to her usual self, fighting with headaches and nausea, but just being near her is utterly satisfying. He’ll wait until he can enclose her in his arms again, until then he’ll just entertain her with stories and hold her hand. Hearing her laugh so freely around him again… he missed it. Yes, he needs to tell her soon.

Not only does neither she nor the other minions suspect anything, but she could perceive his actions as a betrayal. Nothing is further from his mind than betraying her ! Even if he doesn’t want to break it to her, as she will be utterly destroyed. She trusts the count, goes as far as to put herself in danger to repay her debt to him. This part really piqued his interest. He trusts her, yes, but he wants to know what her connection to the count is like.

Which brings his thoughts back to the count and his mind-boggling idea of destroying all life. Dimentio can only scoff at him. What a pathetic excuse of a man, a descendent of an overpowering tribe nonetheless! It makes his downfall all the more pitiful. He could have truly achieved what he had pledged but he chose to succumb to his whims. _Pah_.

Okay, technically, Dimentio also succumbed to his whims but that’s an entirely other topic. His love interest acted up with him for months without pause. How could he resist sweet Mimikins? No, that is a completely different topic.

A sound catches his interest. Looking up, he watches as a door appears out of thin air. It opens and three people step out: the man in red as expected and… the king and queen from the wedding?! Dimentio can’t believe his eyes. _Those two_ are heroes of the prophecy?

They look around and chatter happily about having reached the tree top and Dimentio decides to come into vision.

“Finally!” he exclaims.

They spin around, the queen and the king look at him bewildered while the man in red goes into a fighting stance.

“Wait a second...” the king mumbles, “I’ve seen this dude before…. Doesn’t he seem familiar to you, darling?”

“Don’t call me that!” the queen hisses.

“Ugh, now I remember. He’s one of them.” the king growls, “As if that fucking octopus wasn’t enough.”

“That was a squid, Bowser.” the queen sighs.

“What are you, a biologist?”

“I can’t wait to divorce you...”

“What?”

“AHEM.” Dimentio clears his throat.

The attention returns to him.

“Who are you?” the queen questions.

“Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds...” Dimentio says with a deep bow, “I am...Dimentio! It is truly enchanting to finally meet my hapless victims. You don't wear tardiness well, I waited forever! But I know how to make up for the lost time for I have prepared... a special morsel of a treat for you!”

He raises his hands above his head and summons as many spheres as he can, casting them at his enemies. They jump and scatter over the large main branches. The queen gasps enraged. The shortest of them – and the reddest of them – comes charging at him. Dimentio spares him a smile before teleporting behind the turtle king, casting a sphere which gives him a good shock.

The heavy weight bends the branch to an alarming degree. Seeing that, Dimentio gives it the last nudge with the snap of his fingers and the branch cracks. With a howl the king plops down several levels, Dimentio watches him for a moment before he ducks under a flying bomb, thrown by a very agitated queen. She puffs he cheeks when Dimentio shoots her an unimpressed look.

Next comes the man in red again. He dashes from branch to branch, jumps and aims for Dimentio’s head. He teleports away and raises his arms to once again summon spheres when his feet catch fire. With a surprised cry, he lets the spheres go and flies out of the hot death’s reach. The queen swings a branch of a surprising size at him and he would compliment her if she didn’t hit him. It knocks the air out of his chest and something sticks underneath his hat now.

He barely dodges the kick of flying red and teleports away when another flow of fire follows. Lifting up the mask minimally, he spits out the blood he drew when he bit his lip.

“Ha! Got enough already?” the king booms.

“Tsk.” Dimentio grimaces, “If this is all you have then I fear your little uprising will come to an abrupt stop because now,” he raises his hands and summons several spheres, “the actual show only begins!”

“Pah. We’ll defeat you just like those other jokes!” the king growls.

“You’re nothing against three of us!” the queen adds.

And she is… not wrong. She gives him an idea and his smile grows.

“Now that you say it,” the Dimentios say, “three against one is a little unfair.”

He snaps his hand and creates two perfect duplicates of him, all wielding electrical spheres of their own. The king’s expression darkens, the queen looks astonished and the man in red fiercely locks eyes with every copy.

“Now, where were we?” he asks, “Ah, yes, I was about to end your games like an angry father pulling the cord of their kid’s console.”

He casts the spheres and every copy goes after one of them. The king spits fire, the queen fights with the help of pixles, and the man in red punches. Each one of them is a very individual fighter but Dimentio gets the hang of them fast, his teleportation superior to anything they could muster. He lands various blows while his enemies land little on them. Solely the princess forces one copy to dispense, when a loud thunder echoes through the tree.

A moment later the ground shakes violently, Dimentio being unscathed in his hovering, but his enemies grab for nearby branches and cling to them as the tree tips to the side.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?” the queen screams. 

The man in red shakes his head in confusion.

“UH OH.” the king declares.

Only then Dimentio notices the devastating damage his fire did to the tree trunk. The other copy breaks its neck as a branch sends him downwards and Dimentio quickly teleports out of the treetop.

High above the impressive tree, he watches as the trunk cracks, falls and hurls his enemies through the sky. Their faint voices cry over the gust of wind, as they fly away unexpectantly. A swear escapes him as he follows them. Their punishment is not over yet. He also needs to make sure they survive the fall.

The wind picks up a pace, pushing him in a dash towards them and simultaneously guiding them through the sky, and he realises they will fall safely into a castle on the ground. He slows down, intrigued whether they will make it. Surely, one or a dozen broken bones won’t stall them for long if it did happen to be an unpleasant fall.

Well, they crash through the ceiling, the king going first and the man in red and the queen following. The dragon king turns out to be their lifesaving cushion and Dimentio teleports after them. While the king seems to need moment to collect himself, the man in red helps up the queen. They too appear a little dazzled.

Dimentio takes a good look around as his enemies come back to their senses. The castle turns out to be a hide out with a vast mechanical interior. Several machines adorn the whole room, giving off the sense of having found the secret control centre of a master villain.

“Wh-what? WHO ARE YOU?!” somebody screams and only now the chameleon in the corner catches his attention, “You’re not allowed in here!”

“You!” the queen gasps and marches up to him, “Where is Tippi?! What have you done to her?”

 _Right, the pixl wasn’t with them._ Dimentio absently wonders how the chameleon got entangled in this as well. The queen turns red in rage as the chameleon turns blue and then white.

“A-a-a-a h-hot babe in my room. HOT BABE IN ROOM!” he screams and scurries off to search for something.

“Hey, don’t run off!” the queen shouts.

“Ugh, my back...” the king groans.

The man in red helps him stand up and Dimentio decides he has waited enough.

“AHEM.” he coughs loudly.

They spin to him in shock.

“You’re still following us?” the queen asks.

“Of course, my poor little plaything“ Dimentio smiles warmly, ”like a guarding dog chasing after the imprudent intruder, I will chase you until learn to stay off my lawn.”

The queen’s face twists into a mad grimace, the king growls irritatedly and the man red runs at him again. Dimentio rises to the high ceiling of the chamber as the man jumps to land a hit. In return, he throws spheres at them and a chuckle escapes him, as they jump and scurry off in panic.

“H-hey! That stuff is totally high tech! Stop destroying it!” the chameleon screeches, his hands fumbling in a chest.

“Keep the clown busy, I’m getting Tippi!” the queen shouts to her comrades and runs to the chameleon.

“I’m a jester. Enormous difference.” Dimentio snarls and teleports before her, “Don’t leave the party just now, ok? It would be awfully boring to play with those two.”

He snaps a sphere into his hand, the queen gasps in horror and out of nowhere a small fist connects to Dimentio’s chin. His brain ratters and the impact launches him backwards, the sphere flying off. Now the chameleon screams in pain and Dimentio witnesses truly peculiar magic. His enemies disappear before his eyes, instead a strange dimension is build around him. It feels somewhat similar to Dimension D but it has never felt that _flat_. This dimension is empty except for a command control floating before him and the man in red looking around just as baffled. _W-what is happening?_ He is enclosed in a frame and sees options displayed before him.

“M-Mario?” the queen’s voice echoes from far away.

“Bwah! What is this?” the king roars.

The man in red gestures in loss of words.

“Who did this?” Dimentio barks,” Where are we?”

Mario looks around confused and makes a distressed noise. Francis' voice echoes from far away, but just like the queen’s and the king’s voices, it is impossible to determine where it comes from.

“Omg, I can’t believe you cracked my laptop!” he screams.

“Francis! What did you do?” the queen asks outraged.

“This looks like some sinister trap to me.” the king grumbles.

"GAH!" the chameleon squeaks.

“Mario, get out of there!” the queen shouts.

But where is “there”? Where is anything right now? Dimentio sees only this dumb plumber before him and this strange surrounding that reminds him vaguely of a video game. Mario, as he is called, shakes his head in confusion.

“You’ve booted up Swoon.exe. How dare you!” Francis shrieks, “Grrrr I need that simulation right now! Get out of there!”

“Well, pray tell you fucking idiot! How do we get out?” Dimentio screams.

“Francis!” the queen exclaims, “How do we get them out of there?”

“Oh… oh my god it’s a hot babe. A h-h-HOT BABE. HOT BABE ALARM. GRrlgrgllgrlsglgllnnnng.”

Something soft falls on the floor.

“That nerd really just fainted, huh?” the king says dryly.

The queen sighs exasperately.

“Why, great!” Dimentio says into the air, “Knock out the one person that could provide any support in this situation!”

“We didn’t do anything.” the queen says, “He just went white and fainted.”

Dimentio groans and hopelessly looks around. A 2D console is displayed before him, it floats and looks nothing alike anything real. As it becomes clear that neither Mario nor the other two have any clue, he tentatively taps the button _What to do…?_ It displays to him an array of options: _Look, Think, Disappear, Smooch, Inventory_. He taps _Disappear_.

A giant, red screen pops up before him: _ERROR: Hot babe in room. Success rate 100.05%. Cannot stop .exe. Go for it._

Dimentio stares at the text, anger bubbling up in him. _What is this?_ He’s playing around with these fools, these demons that hurt Mimi and that he was supposed to send them to their afterlives! Mimi, who battled her soul out of her body last time. So much as to go for her limit. He owes her to beat them up _._

He closes the error warning with another tap and searches for a way out but all options lead to nonsensical choices. He growls in fury.

“Hero!” he exclaims, “Do you have any options to close this thing?”

The man in red shakes his head.

“Fantastic! Just fantastic!” Dimentio shouts and turns his head upwards in an attempt to scream at the remaining heroes, “Get us out of here!”

“We’re trying!” comes the answer from the queen.

“You better hurry!” his gaze returns to the enemy at hand, “Or your friend here will have an unpleasant time.”

He raises his hand and summons an electric sphere, ready to launch it at him.

“Oh no, you won’t!” the queen’s voice comes from far away and the options display before him again.

Someone else is picking choices for him and Dimentio frowns in confusion. How do they do that and what are they planning? He already tried the only logical option. The talk choice is picked and Dimentio’s mouth speaks on his own.

“Hello there, my name is Dimentio, pleaser of crowds and charming magician!” he says and bows against his will, “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

His body moves against his will. Where did these words come from? _What… what the hell?!_

He straightens up again and sees the man in red waving in a greeting. The sphere disappeared from his hand and he irritatedly summons a new one. Again, the options display before him and a _look-choice_ is picked. Dimentio snaps away the sphere and smiles as he observes the hero closely.

“What a dashing outfit.” he says, “I must say, you’re quite the surprise. But… a pleasant surprise.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to die. Bury a hole and hide in there until he rots away. Mario seems to appreciate the kind words as his cheeks grow rosy and he smiles unsurely.

“What is happening?” Dimentio mumbles.

The options are being displayed again and Dimentio frantically taps _Return_ as somebody, most likely this damned couple, is choosing something for him again.

“Don’t make me say that again!” Dimentio screams at them.

“Then wait until we have an idea!” the queen screams back.

“Hurry up! Then you can reunite with your friend like wasters on a college reunion!”

The _talk_ option is chosen again, and again Dimentio talks against his will.

“Forgive me for being this bold,” he says, “but what is a handsome man like you doing in a horrid place like this?”

Mario shrugs listlessly, the rose tone returning to his cheeks.

“I see.” Dimentio says, “Fate has curious ways, has it not? Though I wished we could have met another way, I am grateful to have this chance at all.”

His expression immediately twists from a charming smile into a ferocious snarl. He _doesn’t_ want to say that! Before he can react, another option is chosen.

“NO!” he shouts but alas it is too late.

He clears his throat and again smiles warmly at Mario.

“Mario,” he says, “please allow me to give this to you as a reminder of our first of hopefully many encounters”

He snaps his fingers and a rose appears before the man. Mario, visibly flustered now, carefully grabs the flower and nods in appreciation. He seems nervous but excited by Dimentio’s next move.

Dimentio wants to throw up.

“Ohohoho, this is too good!” the princess laughs.

“Peach, try this one.” the king says with a smile in his voice.

“No, you don’t try anything!” Dimentio shouts, “You try to get us out of here and not play with us like rats in a laboratory!”

The options go to _Think about future_ and Dimentio’s patience runs out. The only future he will think about is his and Mimi’s! He attempts teleportation, fails, attempts to enter Dimension D, fails, then he builds a shield around himself and snaps repeatedly to create explosions around himself.

“Mario!” the queen shouts.

The strange dimension crumbles and they finally return to the real world. The queen runs to Mario and helps him stand up. It seems this man is a lot sturdier than he looks like. Dimentio dispenses the shield around himself and grinds his teeth as he fixates the couple with a stern look.

“How dare you.” he spits at them.

“Quite the show you put on.” the king laughs.

Dimentio’s eye twitches in fury and he is positive that he could spit fire. Instead he laughs.

“Ah ha ha ha ha!” he barks, “I am _so happy_ to have entertained you. Now, why don’t you entertain me for a while?”

He levitates into the air, summons multiple spheres and charges them at the machines. This seems to wake up the chameleon out of its stupor.

“W-what happ- WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE??? M-MY CASTLE?!” he screams.

The machines crack and catch fire, other make strange sounds, still other come to life.

“Enjoy… this!” Dimentio laughs, “Until next time, ciao!”

He snaps and teleports to Castle Bleck, into his familiar room. The booming sounds of destruction fade quickly as he breathes in the quiet air of Dimension Bleck. His heart calms down and slowly the embarrassment falls away. When the disgust of this horrendous scene makes room for serenity, he teleports once more. There is something he needs right now.

“Dimmy!”

Mimi jumps up from her bed despite the doctor’s orders and flings her arms around his neck.

“Hello, dear.” he chuckles quietly, “Have you missed me?”

“Gosh, I was so worried, you dummy!” she whines and tightens the hug.

He hums in appreciation, his chest swelling in adoration, his stomach twisting in longing. He encloses her tightly as well and sighs in relief. She rambles on, tells him that she was worried, that she thought of him, that she couldn’t wait for him to return. He strokes her back lazily and rests his cheek on her head, his mask loosens and the wild swirls that she calls hair sneak beneath, tickling him. And as she nestles into him and her warmth and voice fills his thoughts, he closes his eyes and allows himself to dream. A dream about his perfect world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secondary story! Updates are unregular
> 
> Oh and I have made a side blog for this. Have a look at my art or send a question ;)  
> https://useok-mimi.tumblr.com
> 
> Oh, btw I made a dimimi discord! Come join me~  
> https://discord.gg/7QDNQDZ


End file.
